


妖嫁物語

by XantiaRiot



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantiaRiot/pseuds/XantiaRiot
Summary: 遣唐時期後日本PARO，浪人EMIYA與荒神？GILGAMESH的故事。很久很久以前，有個浪人流浪到正要進行人祭的村莊。他行俠仗義成功阻止了人祭的發生，卻碰到妖怪？吵著非君不嫁！像這樣帶點民俗風味但勉強算在奇幻所以被我TAG奇幻AU惹。2020暑假已出版，請走這裡：https://www.doujin.com.tw/books/info/52976
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 2





	妖嫁物語

**Author's Note:**

> 前面的警告跟大綱已經有點捏他了。  
> 總之不喜歡血腥情節的人請不要看，因為沒辦法迴避。  
> 看完如果喜歡歡迎幫我點點likecoin支持我，有G帳號就可以了呦～  
> https://button.like.co/owlfanfiction  
>   
> 因為最近的AO3beta事件，來手動增加tag：武漢肺炎、198964、天安門事件、聲援香港、藏港台新疆獨立  
> 

當浪人Emiya抵達村莊的時候，正是傍晚，他以為自己大概能找到一家倉庫過夜，好一點能夠分點狗食來吃……但是只消一眼，Emiya憑著直覺，就知道這村子肯定發生了不尋常的事。

平常來說，平凡的農民見了帶刀的旅人，都會下意識防備。就算是城下町附近的農村居民，每天都見慣了武士成群結隊經過辦事，一旦看見Emiya一頭白髮又渾身深膚，一般不是認為這是哪個遠方來的外地人，就是被詛咒之身，甚至是被流放之人，連躲都來不及躲了，更何況與之交談呢？然而，今天這裡的村民見了他，卻對他相當殷勤：「哦哦……是武士大人呢……冒昧請問一下，您是為何處的主公效忠呢？是否曾經參加過任何戰事呢？」

看似普通，實際上對Emiya來說，這些都是非常棘手的問題，他決定直接用問題回答問題：「確實，這是家父留給在下的真刀，也殺過人……你們村子裡看起來人心惶惶……出了什麼大事嗎？」

對方猛點頭，一邊客套一邊把他帶到村長的家裡。路上，他們經過了一戶人家，裡面傳出的女子哭聲又細又長，聽起來很年輕，但是屋外卻沒有掛出任何喪事的物什，Emiya不動聲色，把這景象記在心裡，瞬間有了十幾種揣測。

在路上，其他村人看見他，不是閃避他的眼神，就是觀察他的佩刀，接著互相交頭接耳，Emiya依稀聽見了「妖怪…」、「斬殺…」、「女人…」之類的字樣。

這樣就夠了，Emiya大概知道自己要面對什麼了。

抵達村長家中，簡單的彼此問候之後，透過村長帶著方音又混亂的描述，Emiya聽聞了一個很常見的故事：很久很久以前，這片土地上有妖怪，佔據了神社，殺死了神官大人，在這座村子裡肆意胡來；他最大的惡行，就是要求每年獻祭一名年輕女性給他，否則他會在井水下毒，使作物枯萎，讓獵戶空手而歸，村民無法抵抗這樣的淫威，於是乖乖抽籤決定每年的犧牲者。剛才他所經過的，有女子哭泣的房屋，便是那一戶今年抽到的家庭。

「在下不才，也曾經殺過一隻妖鳥、砍過一頭大蛇、捕過一隻魚精……像這樣的妖怪，在下已略知其底細，雖然只有五成的把握可以殺死這隻怪物，但是，你們願意委託在下做這件事嗎？」Emiya說得極為保守。

村長自然欣喜若狂，連連答應的同時，詢問他有沒有什麼特別的要求。

「假如事敗，那就不用說了，屆時請你們夜裡不要外出，隨時攜帶鹽與清酒保護自己；但要是成功的話，請讓我住在那座無主的神社裡一年，並招待我這段期間的食宿作為代價。」身為浪人，Emiya非常理解應該提出什麼樣的條件，才能讓對方不起疑心地接受自己的幫助，儘管他是帶著百分之百的真心要幫助這些無助的村民，但是，所謂的人類，不可能輕易接受他人無條件的善意。

村長對這些條件一口答應，又開始詳細地說明妖怪的特色：所有獻祭的少女必須自行一人，在日落前身著乾淨衣裳，留在已經無人主祀的神社本殿等待妖怪到來，在這一晚，沒有人可以接近這座神社，否則會被妖怪的手下當場格殺；等到日出以後，妖怪必定會帶著少女離去，無人殘留。偶爾，現場會濺滿鮮血，卻不曾見過屍體，村民只能在下一次的獻祭之日到來前，戰戰兢兢地維護這座無人廢屋不致破敗。

如果，妖怪對這次的祭品非常滿意，來年所有農作、漁獵就會獲得豐收，假如妖怪並不滿意，村民就只能獲得還過得下去的收成，萬一這發生在人口充足但氣候不佳的年份，很容易因此出現餓死、凍死的人。

當他們談到這段過往時，其他中年人闖了進來：他們均強烈反對由浪人來討伐妖怪。

「只要犧牲一人，就能保證每年的收成，這又有什麼不好？」

「如果讓這個古怪的外來者殺死妖怪未遂，反而觸怒了他，全村都會倒楣啊。」

「這麼多年下來，妖怪已經是守護者一般的存在了吧？到了這關頭，我們反而要殺死帶來恩惠的神明大人嗎？」

聽到這話，也有失去家人的男男女女衝進來理論。

「那是因為你不曾死過家人，才會這麼說吧！」

「我的女兒！只有五歲啊！就被你們搶走關進神社了！」

「你們一群大男人和一名少女，在日落前的神社裡，會做些什麼，你們都心知肚明吧！」

「如果這麼堅持要犧牲的話！就先殺死你的妻子來證明你的決心吧！」

就像這樣，在場的人爭吵不休，無法得出一個結論。

Emiya對著村長做了一個眼神，然後扶著刀站起來。

「既然因為在下的到來，引起這裡所有人的不安，那就由在下結束這場騷亂。在下今晚還是露宿野外吧，失禮了，很抱歉引起各位的爭論。」

「別這麼說，你的到來，讓老夫聽到了很多受用的意見，自己一人在外過夜是很辛苦的。大郎啊，送他一些渡夜的物資，帶著他離開村子吧。」村長交代完，繼續留下來調停村民之間的爭吵。

Emiya和名為大郎的青年走到了村人聽不見的地方──也就是往神社的路上時──開口：「在下讓令尊為難了吧？」

「沒有的事，我已經為此失去四個妹妹和母親了，如果你願意替我們除去那個妖怪，我會非常感激你的，不管你提出什麼要求，我都能答應。」青年面相並無缺陷，但多年勞作與憂傷讓他染上老相。「這是酒、乾糧、被子和火把，那些人把女孩子送進主殿以後，會在四個角落點上火把，然後才把正殿鎖起來。今年正殿鬼門的方位沒有修好，你從那裏鑽進去，把女孩子弄昏之後藏起來吧。妖怪就算在日落之後出現，也會等到日光完全消失才會現身，所以時間應該還算充裕。」

「是嗎？……謝謝賢父子的幫忙，如果在下失敗的話，就先跟你們說聲對不起了。」Emiya苦笑道。

「失敗了也沒什麼，頂多就是那妖怪發怒起來，把父親和我全部吃掉吧。」說這話的時候，村長兒子有種奇妙的釋懷。「我的母親、四個妹妹……我是真的很想念他們……」

兩人接下來一路無語，村長兒子引導他到正殿後方後，便從旁邊的樹林裡離開了。

Emiya找了個大石頭坐下，先把村長給他的食物和水都吃了，吃完他開始觀察環境，發現這裡地勢很高，從山上下來的溪流，在神社右前方匯集成小池塘再往下流，站在鳥居後方的廣場，可以看見村民的田地幾乎都在神社與村莊之間，仔細觀察無人修繕、風吹雨打的神社石像，依稀可以看出狐狸的雛形。

雖然沒有受過正經教育，也會在路邊聽流浪藝人說斬妖故事的Emiya，不知為何，開始有了不好的預感。

此時，天色漸黑，哭哭啼啼、一身白衣的少女正從神社樓梯下被抬上來，Emiya趕緊逃往神社後方躲了起來。

這群壯漢先是整理正殿內部，鋪好草席、點燃蠟燭，然後把女子放進正殿，雖然有些人想要對少女做些什麼，其他人阻止他，理由是因為早前的爭執，時間快要不夠了。那群人悻悻然作罷，從外面把大門鎖好以後趕緊離開了。

Emiya從正殿底下確認他們徹底離開後，趕緊從村長兒子指示的漏洞鑽了進去，在女子反應以前將他打昏，小心將他包裹起來，藏在正殿的櫃子裡，自己走到正殿中央、正坐著按著刀，靜待妖怪到來。

當紙窗再也透不進任何明亮時，不祥的氣氛到來，令人作嘔的怨恨與飢餓，從門縫、從窗櫺…一點…一點地透了進來，慢慢爬上了燭台、地板、天花板……以及Emiya本人，帶來黏膩而噁心的感覺，就連光線都染上不祥的紫紅色。後者不為所動，他平靜的灰眼壓抑住本能的情緒與反應，專心等待本尊現身。

等到散發氣息的東西就在門後時，本殿大門「轟」一聲打開了。

滿頭金髮，一對血眼，黑色公卿狩衣，左邊一排金色單衣侍女，右邊一排紅色單衣侍女，端正俊美到滿溢邪淫氣息的臉孔，不懷好意打量著面前的落魄武士。

「神官……」他話才說出口，Emiya便衝了上來，用精湛的居合技術對他連砍了三刀。

「不准出手！」毫髮無傷的「妖怪」大喊，右手滑出一把扇子，左擋右擋，連連架住了他的攻勢，同時巧妙移動著步伐，往正殿內部移動。

Emiya連連追著他，一邊擔心他另有暗招，一邊繼續往他的要害攻擊。

妖怪忽然往後一個大跳，Emiya嚇得僵住了，接著他才發現這是個失誤……對方放出了無數太刀往他刺來。

浪人切了一聲，改變架式，鬆開左手抓起其中一把傷到自己的刀，用著「神閃」稱呼也不為過的高速朝妖怪衝了過來。妖怪原本定定看著他，卻在最後一刻閃了開來，原本想要伸手召喚更多刀劍，卻不曉得在想些什麼，只有握起地上的一把刀，開始與他對陣。

兩人不停過招，每當妖怪想要往刀劍陣以外的地方帶，Emiya就把他牽制在原位，甚至還故意用沾過自己血液的太刀朝他揮過去。

說也奇怪，明明不像浪人那樣，傷到了軀幹導致動作遲緩，只是衣物染上浪人之血而已，都會令妖怪露出不快的神色；Emiya沒有放過這個機會，甚至在兩人已經避無可避的時候，丟下左手的太刀，右手一閃。

──妖怪登時發出了慘絕人寰的尖叫聲。

他的臉上、衣服上、身上全都沾滿了Emiya的人血，多到了甚至遮蔽視線。

「贏了……」渾身是血的Emiya軟倒在地，勉強撐著旁邊插在地上的刀休息了幾秒，隨即搖搖晃晃站了起來，右手握緊了刀，準備給妖怪最後一擊。

「不要啊──」

「放過他吧──」

「求求您了──」

原本勒令退下的侍女忽然全都衝了過來，金色單衣的女性抱緊了妖怪，用身體當肉盾，紅色單衣的女性發抖著，展開雙臂，擋在他的面前──如今因為妖怪衰弱的關係，那些刀劍陣已經全都消失了。

Emiya徹底傻眼了，這群身著紅色單衣的女性多半看起來愚鈍呆板，甚至仍舊帶著活人的氣息，竟然卻在此刻，庇護一個掠奪他們的貞潔、使他們與家人分離的妖怪？

「……這是…怎麼回事……」

「由妾身來解釋吧。」金色單衣侍女中，一名稍有年紀的女子推開眾人，走上前來。「可否借一步說話呢？您所保護的那位，也已經安全了，畢竟今夜發展到這種程度，光憑那位小姐的生命，已經不足以替大人療傷了。」

Emiya愣了一下，才知道這是在說那名祭品的事情，以防萬一，他把女子帶出來之時，還不忘給他一把沾有自己鮮血的短刀，要他繼續躲在本殿底下的櫃子裡，才坐到金色單衣的侍女面前，與他對談。

「整件事情……也很難說大人您是被騙了，不過妾身能告訴您的是，吾等主人擁有土地的權能，只要人類交付代價，主人就能保證村民衣食不缺。」

「代價……也就是這些女子嗎？」Emiya問。

看起來教養很好，氣質絕非常人，臉的形狀有些長的高貴女官點了下頭。「說來也全是人類的自作自受，主人想要的，只要與人類交合即可獲得足夠的代價；但是人類不知為何，誤解了交易的內容，就這麼一年又一年，獻上了女子供主人享用。妾身想著，就算告訴村民，這些女子只是與主人交合過，並無其他大礙，也不會造成危害，把他們放回去，那些人類也不會相信吧；在這之中，也有寧死不肯回到村子的女子……最後就變成現在這樣了。主人每年前來享用女性並帶走他們，然後給予土地祝福使之豐收。如今……儀式已經被毀了。」

「可是、那個…不對！等一下！村人說，偶爾隔天神社裡滿是鮮血，那又是怎麼回事？」

「那是意圖搶奪大人祭品的愚蠢之物。」金衣的眼神冰冷。「他們認為祭品已遭村民玷汙，就可以成為他們的餌食，然而就算是被玷汙過的祭品，也一樣是大人的祭品，大人只是做出必要的懲戒而已，讓這附近的非人記住，此地真正的荒神為誰。」

聽完這段話Emiya感覺背脊發冷，只聽片面之詞的他，究竟做下了什麼樣的事啊？

原本只需要交合即可保證豐收的神婚，被愚昧的村民扭曲成人柱獻祭，他也沒有認真調查前後因果，便相信了這樣的說詞，甚至與這樣的神明交戰，弄傷了他……

……不對，現在他只是聽過了雙方的說法而已，到底真相為何，尚未水落石出，一想到這裡，Emiya的警覺心重又提起。

「喂、千湖。」一個桀敖不馴的聲音呼喚著，女官優雅地對他行個禮，華麗單衣發出沙沙的聲響，回到了妖怪的身邊。

這時Emiya才看清了妖怪的現況，紅色單衣的女人們圍攏在他身邊，成為他的引枕、背枕，甚至還在一旁殷勤侍奉茶水、甜果，甚至對著他搧動巨大鳥羽製作的扇子。

「你這傢伙……！」Emiya變了臉色，雖然妖怪的公卿服上滿是破洞，髮上與臉上猶帶血跡，臉色有點蒼白，但這非人倨傲的模樣不改當初，甚至滿不在乎用人體作為家具使用。

「剛才你都聽到了吧？吾輩可不是妖怪，是神明啊，如今你破壞了獻祭給神明的儀式……啊啊，可憐又無辜的村民今年將無法迎來豐收，甚至還會因為大風雪的關係，餓死甚至凍死不知多少男女老幼……會變成這樣、全都是…因為你的多管閒事……」

「如果你當初肯好好說明的話……或者是……讓這些女子代替你向村民說明的話……」Emiya掙扎著，說實話，就算他已經知道，自己要負幾分失察之責，他也不認為自己從剛才到現在的所作所為，有任何一絲錯誤：如果有這種使人悲傷的儀式，那就破壞掉，如果有這種蠻橫無理的神明，那就除掉他！是的，他沒有做錯任何事！

「事到如今，吾輩還願意庇佑這群以無知為藉口行惡的蟲子，已經是吾輩最大的仁慈了。」如今妖怪看起來完全沒有任何談論那群村民的意願。「總之豐收的事情怎樣都好啦，人類跟老鼠一樣，只要放著不管，就會自然而然變多。倒是你，把吾輩弄得遍體鱗傷，想要怎麼補償吾輩？」

聽見對方這麼說，Emiya直覺認定，對方有想要從自己身上想要的東西，雖然他完全想像不出來，到底自己還有什麼東西是值得一隻妖怪覬覦的。「……你想做什麼？」

「呼呼。」妖怪的表情一瞬間下流了起來。「活了這麼多年，已經很久沒有人類的鮮血可以傷到吾輩了，剛才為了忍住不瞬間殺死你，吾輩可是忍耐得很辛苦啊。」

──也就是說，想要我的命來抵償嗎？Emiya如此想著，沒有打斷他。

「──想到你的生命力或許比你的鮮血更加甜美鮮活，就令吾輩飢渴得不得了，所以，成為吾輩的夫婿吧！」

「「「「「──欸！」」」」」

「可是，你是男的耶？」

全場女子一齊尖叫，只有Emiya發出了不合時宜的提問。

最後這個夜晚亂七八糟地結束了，原本要被獻祭的女孩子不知何時睡了過去，金色單衣的女官告訴Emiya，女孩被下了暗示，什麼都不會記得；待天一亮，他們會全體撤退，Emiya身上嚴重的傷口，也會給他藥物緩和，假以時日就會慢慢痊癒。

唯一的問題，就只有妖怪──他說自己不管作為神明或人類的名字太長，只要喊他Gil就好──對他提出的，荒誕無稽的求婚。

「你是浪人的話，應該也知道房中術吧？靠著那個，交合的雙方在產生快感的同時，也能增進彼此各式各樣的好處。所以吾輩才喜歡跟女人交合啊，尤其對象是處女最好，光是一年一次的交合，就足夠施予那些蟲子小恩小惠，也不需要動用吾輩原本的魔力了。可是現在吾輩被你的刀子捅得全身都是洞，而且又勾起了千年難得一遇的性慾……所以你就這樣成為吾輩的夫婿吧。」

「──我拒絕！」Emiya簡直是用盡全身力氣吼出來。「而且你這個能夠隨意操縱刀劍的傢伙，怎麼可能會被我的武器捅傷啊？怎樣想都莫名其妙吧？」

Gil鼓起臉頰，最後決定迴避了這個問題。「隨便你怎麼想啦，天快亮了，吾輩要回去了。要是你乖乖成為吾輩的夫婿，不只是今年的獻祭中止，以後再也不會再有這樣無聊的獻祭；反之，你選擇拒絕吾輩提議的話，獻祭照樣能夠中止，只是從今以後，吾輩再也不會給予這群蟲子任何庇佑……等到今年的冬天過去以後，這個村子會有多少人變成冰冷的土堆呢？」

說完，不知何時恢復一身端整的Gil站起來，轉過身，離開了神社本殿，擺擺手。

「你打算怎麼跟蟲子說明，都是你的事，但是吾輩只給你一天的時間考慮，萬一今天晚上你沒有出現在這裡，吾輩就會當作求婚失敗，退回山野之中，留下那些石地藏來保護這些蟲子。到時候，吾輩可是會興致盎然地拿哀鳴聲當下酒菜，來度過這個冬天的哦。」

隨著妖怪步出本殿，那群單衣女子若無其事起身，依序離開，動作安靜得宛如鬼魅，只有衣擺在地上拉扯出細密的徐音。

當最後的女子一離開，神殿本社的大門轟然關上，只剩下本殿中慘烈的刀劍砍痕與血痕，說明了昨天此地經歷了怎樣的血戰。

此時，天色已濛濛亮，能夠隱約看見下山的道路。

Emiya把自己整理了一下，把藏匿起來的女性打橫抱了起來，趁著他醒來之前，把他送到了記憶中女性的家裡。

這個舉動引起了眾人歡呼、嚎哭、抽冷氣、咒罵與議論聲。Emiya很有禮貌地將少女送還給號哭到雙手顫抖的家人以後，還幫他們把家門關好，溫和地宣布：「請和在下到村長家去吧，在下會在那裏解釋一切。」

這段期間，他也注意到有些年輕人正往神社跑，但他並不在意，繼續帶著這些人往村長家去。

村長對待他的態度一如往昔，甚至很客氣地說：「辛苦您了，一整晚都沒有吃吧？老夫正在用早餐，不介意的話就一起用吧。」

說實話，村長家的稀飯，米並不是最好的，也煮得有點稀，加上菜乾，還有從遠處村莊交換來的小魚乾，Emiya美味地吃掉了兩碗，喝了一杯特地泡給他的濃茶後，才把昨晚的經歷娓娓道來──當然，只有虛假的部分。

「……就是這樣，在下退治了妖怪，拯救了那名女性，但是妖怪表示，只要在下仍留在村子的一天，他就不會放棄。」

「這可是這可是……」村長禁不住摸著鬍子，思索了一下，問：「那麼武士大人，您的意下如何呢？」

「說實話，只憑一夜的交手，在下的學藝不精，並沒能掌握妖怪的弱點，只有對其造成深刻的傷害而已。然而那隻妖怪已經盯上在下的現在，只要在下還在這村莊的一天，村子就會是安全的……收成……收成部分，我想也不會有問題的，因為從妖怪的言論來看，他之前所說的庇佑，只是用來哄騙村人進行獻祭的藉口。」

Emiya其實很想直接撒謊說一切都沒問題，直接離開這裡，忘掉今晚的約定，然而經過一天一夜的相處，尤其是村長一家的遭遇，已經讓他於心不忍了；旅行過這麼多年，他知道所有人只是普通人，所謂的善人甚至聖人的存在，稀少得宛如在砂礫中尋找星辰，但是……但是……只要有人在他面前強忍哀傷，Emiya就絕對無法拋下那人不管。

尤其村長一家……只剩下一名老人與一名年輕人，仍然在忍耐著不滿與哀傷的時候，努力為這座村子著想；他們拚死努力的模樣，讓Emiya忍不住想要幫助他們。

至於……那個「夜晚的約定」……

只要靠著毅力…還有武力……怎樣都、有辦法的……吧？

「欸欸這個浪人說的是真的！本殿裡到處都是血跡跟戰鬥的痕跡！這傢伙是真的擊退了妖怪、救下了阿川啊！」從神社那裏探索的人回來了，他們興奮地衝進了村長的家裡大呼小叫，除了領頭的人，還有不少人附和他的話，贊同Emiya的所作所為。

被感染了這股興奮的人，開始七嘴八舌地說著昨夜被獻祭的女性、阿川的生還是多麼幸運的一件事，還有村子日後再也不需要因為收成而困擾，搞不好浪人先生是不世出的天才，靠著一招就解決了可恨的怪物等等；像這樣，七嘴八舌地談論許許多多異想天開的事情。

Emiya就這麼被一群熱情的村民包圍著，收下了許多禮物，勉強裝滿了一個包袱，這才開始用帶不動為藉口婉拒，他們又開始吵著為了實踐諾言，要在村子裡幫他找一個容身之處。

無計可施的Emiya，重新聲明，只要將那棟廢棄的神社本殿作為居處即可，其一是他習慣了獨居生活，其二是可以在這裡代替大家看守有沒有妖物的來襲，其三是這裡離村子夠遠，當他獨自做劍術練習的時候，不容易吵到人等等。

大家欣喜若狂答應了他的要求，呼朋引伴去為他的新家裝修與擺設。

正當村子享受著祭典般快活的氣氛時，村長家一片凝重。

原本的反對派此刻聚集在村長的家裡，要求他對整件事定調：雖然外來的浪人以照顧他一年的食宿為條件，做出了收拾妖怪的提議，如今妖怪也確實收拾掉了，但是這不能保證在一年以後，妖怪不會捲土重來，甚至遭遇更嚴重的報復；甚至可以說，浪人只是渾身傷痕累累，以及帶著毫髮無傷的姑娘回來而已，身上卻沒有帶著任何可以稱為戰利品的東西，他並無法證明，妖怪已經無法再對這座村莊造成威脅了。

「現在大家一副妖怪已死，從此高枕無憂的模樣，要是以後妖怪真的捲土重來，萬一不會遭到妖怪更加瘋狂的報復嗎？」

「原本有妖怪的存在，確保了這座村子的豐收，雖然浪人保證沒有問題了，但如今妖怪已死，我們村子應該何去何從？」

「再怎麼說，等到一年後，萬一妖怪再度捲土重來，如此一來就得拜託那個浪人繼續留下來……難不成我們得養著那個廢物浪人一輩子嗎？」

「我也反對！萬一他是哪裡背叛了主家逃出來的浪人呢？要是他的主公派人找到了這裡，我們可是會因為包庇叛徒的理由遭受池魚之殃啊！」

這群中年男子你一言我一語地說著，坐在一旁的村長兒子握緊了拳頭。

──因為家裡生出的淨是兒子就這麼大言不慚嗎？

──因為家裡的婆娘是外地的女兒，不具獻祭的資格就肆無忌憚嗎？

──這種、這種、這種蔑視他人恩情，甚至踐踏同伴犧牲的傢伙──

「你們說的，老夫都已經了解了。」村長平靜地說，他的情緒沒有一絲一毫波動。「但是那人救了我們也是事實。難道我們要像過去一樣，說著：『不好意思，請你為了這座村莊的豐收去死吧。』就把他活活打死，埋在村子的田裡嗎？」

老人的眼神銳利地掃過每一個在座的人，所有的人都低下了頭。

「而且並非獻上了女性才帶來了豐收，而是獻上了女性才保證妖怪不作孽吧。難道我們每年都獻上女性，進山的獵戶就因此減少了傷亡嗎？嗯？」村長輕飄飄地又補了一句，在這之中又有一半的老獵戶閉嘴了；他們一向自豪自己因為好運與本事而活到現在，事到如今，怎麼可能承認是因為向妖怪獻祭才能回回豐收的。

「現在正好是播種的季節，等到年中的時候，再來討論也來得及。如果因為妖怪的關係，使得村子今年歉收的話，屆時就把浪人、老夫與老夫的兒子一起殺死吧。由我們三人的血，來作為祭品，這樣一來，我想大家都沒有意見了吧？」

這些對話，Emiya一概不知，他只知道，大家現在正打算舉辦酒宴，喝他個不醉不歸。這可不妙……！那傢伙肯定一日落就出現，到時候要是他沒有在本殿的話……為今之計，就是提早開溜，更不能讓任何人跟著他……！

Emiya左思右想，最後決定裝病，告訴他們，其實自己受的傷比看起來還嚴重許多，所以不能再喝了，現在傷口都已經包紮以後，把酒食留在本殿，村民們可以先回去村裡慶祝。

「我知道在下的缺席對你們來說是一件很可惜的事，可惜在下因為多年生活，已經養成了獨身過夜的習慣，還有可能會在睡夢之間砍傷任何接近在下的人……日後如果有任何白天慶祝的機會，請再來邀約在下吧，屆時在下定會慷慨赴約。」

如此這般，好不容易把這群人全都哄走以後，他把酒食吃完、清洗餐具以後，單獨做了幾次拔刀訓練，便在本殿中央盤腿坐下，靜心冥想。

落夜的時候，Emiya等到的卻不是粗魯的打擾，而是一排侍女敲門來訪，並道明來意：「主人說，在如此美好的夜晚，如果環境太粗俗可是會壞了氣氛。」

這麼說的他們，客客氣氣地把Emiya迎接到本殿外廊下，在簡略布置過的地方吃了一頓他們招待的茶與茶點，這些食物跟村民們招待的粗茶淡飯可謂天壤之別，美味得甚至讓他覺得，或許公家人都不可能享用過如此珍饈。

當他連舌頭都要吞下去的時候，餐點也正好被他吃得丁點不剩，侍女們就像算準了時間似的，陸續從本殿裡出來，輕聲細語地迎接他進入。

──如果這不是自己剛才出來的房間，Emiya都要懷疑自己走入了妖怪設下的幻境。

金紅絲線刺繡的美麗布幔層層圍起，多枝燭台上點燃的蠟燭把室內映照得宛如白晝，角落的青銅獸爐燃起絲絲清香，布幔中間擺設著兩人對坐的布墊與引枕，也有全黑的絲綢製成的被褥和枕頭，旁邊擺著檜木雕刻的架子，上面整齊放置酒具與點心與餐食，瓷器全都是難以想像的精緻華美等等……，在此地所見，就已經超乎他的想像範圍了，就算是自己曾經拜見過，最奢華的商人家，甚至是妓女戶，Emiya也從未見過如此奢華的擺設與家具。

「哼哼，見識到吾輩的品味，所以無話可說了嗎？」熟悉的囂張聲音從背後傳來，Emiya轉身一看，對方今天穿著普通的開襟黑袍，衣襬繡著金絲紋路，金髮的妖異男人滿意地瞇細了紅色的異瞳，對他伸出了手。

Emiya恍惚地伸出手去……下一秒被扔進了浴桶──這東西到底是哪裡冒出來的！等一下！你們這些女人不要幫我脫衣服！也不要幫我洗！

「先用今天接起來的晨露清洗乾淨，然後用龍王的瓊漿保養一遍，髒死了！蟲子就是蟲子，每日在泥巴堆裡打滾也不見嫌棄！」隔著屏風，Emiya還聽得見他噁心的聲音。「對了對了，你最好安分地讓他們把你洗乾淨，不然吾輩就親自幫你洗──保證連五臟六腑都會挖出來，一吋一吋地刷洗整齊。」

因為那話語中的威脅與殺意太過真實，Emiya努力僵直與放空，想像自己只是一具屍體，任憑一群要把自己火化的雜役隨意擺弄著。

或者，他也可以想想別的……

「──等一下！你這傢伙！我並沒說要答應你吧！」Emiya回過神來慘叫。

「那又怎樣？你現在才想要拒絕已經太遲了，吾輩可是忍耐了一年又一天，現在可是餓到連整座村子都能吃得一乾二淨的程度──就算男人老人的肉比較難吃也沒辦法，至少是活人就沒什麼好挑剔的。」

「你這傢伙──！」

「感恩戴德吧，雜種，吾輩可不是要你獻出處女，反正你的童貞大概已經隨便送給哪個野女人了吧？那種東西吾輩是不會太在意啦，只要你今天能讓吾輩滿足，山坡下那座渺小得不值一提的村子，就能再活過一年哦？對你這種凡人來說，應該是很划算的交易吧？還是你覺得你的肉體遠比一整座村莊的男女老幼還要珍貴？」

隔著屏風，都能聽見那低沉、惡意的嗤笑聲。

這導致Emiya完全忘記自己是怎麼被洗得乾乾淨淨，連雜亂糾結長滿蝨子的頭髮都被梳理得整整齊齊，在後腦勺打了個鬆鬆的馬尾，全身上下只穿著一件白色的袍子就出來了。

──因為他全心全意，只想把那個該死的妖怪給痛揍一頓！

從屏風後面衝出來，那景象卻令他啞口無言，在搖曳的燭光下，曾經看來下流邪淫的荒神如女子般端坐著，如今既神聖又端莊，身著公家女子才有資格穿上的五彩單衣，要長不短的金髮柔軟地披在肩頭上，髮尾微勾的角度完美得沒有挑剔的空間。

只有笑起來的時候，才會露出昨天的荒神貌。

「如何？就這麼端莊神聖到讓你看傻了眼的程度嗎？」Gil笑嘻嘻地挑逗他。

「……原來你是女的？」Emiya只想得出這句話來問他。

「男的啦男的，但是穿成這樣比較好脫吧？」Gil的手指從領口中間往下畫，一下子就拉開了衣服，露出白皙的胸口。「吾輩可是有為你著想唷？對著不認識的男人張開雙腿會有障礙，但是把不認識的男人當作女人盡情馳騁就沒有問題了吧？」

Emiya啞口無言，左看右看，發現侍女們全體退去，只留下燭火、酒、下酒菜，還有就寢用具，一應俱全，沒有任何缺漏的東西，完全以兩人即將共度春宵為前提做好了一切的準備。

他甚至在床鋪一角看見一瓶不算小的瓷瓶……Emiya拒絕往下想那到底是做什麼用的。

「我的問題跟山一樣多啦渾蛋！為什麼會變成這樣！為什麼我特地洗澡吃飯是為了跟你、那個啊！為什麼你就能這麼毫不猶豫地接受啊！被陌生人當成女的、那個！你身為男人的尊嚴呢？節操呢？矜持呢？只要可以做你就怎樣都無所謂了嗎？你的腦子裡到底都在裝什麼什麼啊！」Emiya接連大吼大叫，一口氣把問題都倒了出來。

豈料Gil只是露出了委屈的神色，鼓起臉頰，「難道要吾輩變成女孩子，你才有擁抱的慾望嗎？」

「就算你變成女人我也不會上當啦！你肯定是想趁我鬆懈的時候一刀解決我吧！」Emiya用力吐槽道。

被斥責的荒神表情變得更委屈了，現在不只是鼓臉頰，甚至還開始吸鼻子。

「喂、喂等一下，不要哭…你該不會在假哭……好好好我相信你，總之你等一下啦！事情進展得太快了我根本跟不上啊！」Emiya只好撲過去，手忙腳亂哄著他，最後甚至把人擁進懷裡好一陣安慰。

等到荒神稍微平靜下來之後，整個人都巴著他不放了。「你昨天跟吾輩約好了！跟吾輩在一起，阻止吾輩作祟！你該不會以為只要單純地擔任吾輩的神官，日夜祭拜吾輩就可以解決了吧？當然是有事陪吾輩玩，沒事也要陪吾輩玩！放心啦我們兩個生不出來你想怎麼玩就怎麼玩喔！」

Emiya沉默一陣，最後暴走。「……這才不是那種問題！就算你給了我夠多的說明，我還是覺得不能接受啊！誰會毫不猶豫對投懷送抱的男人──女人也一樣啦──產生獸慾，然後就直接開始做的啊！那是禽獸才會有的作為吧！」

Gil一臉委屈。「只有你這種人才不會啦，而且以比例來說，真的不會這麼做的人只有一成左右吧。」

「對所以我打死不會……」Emiya正要再次嚴詞拒絕時，看著Gil的表情就住了口。「你想做什麼？」

「去殺人啊。」Gil半轉過身，開始整理衣服，慢條斯理道：「因為吾輩不爽所以吾輩要去作祟。你這傢伙是浪人，應該看過很多地方的祭祀儀式，要用人當祭品了吧？吾輩只是把人當作妻子使用而非食物，已經非常寬宏大量了，就算如此也要派你這種人來阻止吾輩，就表示他們已經遺忘這片大地的恩賜，以及長年的恩怨了。吾輩因為今年儀式沒有完成，決定翻舊帳，狠狠作祟一番，那也是非常自然的事吧？」

Emiya各種手忙腳亂，為了阻止他，想也不想，直接把他撲倒在地。

兩人視線相對的瞬間，時間彷彿暫停了。

斜看上來的視線，紊亂的金髮……Emiya絕對不承認他心動了。

Gil嫣然一笑，那姿態更加挑逗。「放心啦，吃飽喝足，只要夠醉，等吾輩手把手教你怎麼洞房，你會發現那滋味可不輸女人哦？」

Emiya不爭氣地滿臉通紅。「我、我我我、我還沒答應……」下半身就被人用膝蓋頂了頂。「你現在的反應看起來可沒多不甘願啊？因為是被吾輩主動邀約，所以你覺得男人自尊受損嗎？明明整個晚上，都會讓你盡情證明的說……」Gil笑咪咪地把他摟住往下，親吻他的臉頰。

「不是、那個…忽然之間……就……」Emiya感覺像是被狐狸耍了似的，可是那親吻的觸感卻又真實非常。

Gil露出一眼就能識破的震驚表情，上下打量了她一番，「啊，還是你是童子身？原來你真的是童子嗎？抱歉，我都忘了，還有你真的是童子的可能性。那就沒辦法了，畢竟童子對第一次都……」

「我沒有後面的經驗但我碰過女人啦！可是你這麼隨便就把自己的身體交出來也不是一個賢淑女性該有的行為啊！」

「你先擔心你自己滿足不了吾輩結果被吾輩一刀砍死的可能性吧！」

後來聽見了Emiya的肚子咕咕響的聲音，Gil不懷好意問他是不是想浪費侍女們特地準備的食物，Emiya無力拒絕，只好一口答應了。

沒想到吃飯的時候，Emiya本來以為傍晚已經吃過了，肚子餓只是因為熬夜的關係，開始吃以後，他竟然不只食欲旺盛，甚至還對餐點讚不絕口，「我之後一定要去問問作飯的廚娘，他都怎麼做飯的！好吃，超好吃！雖然我可能做不出來但我還是想知道！」

「身為浪人的你，竟然還有做飯的興趣？」Gil只喝酒配點下酒菜，聞言挑眉。

「嗯……小時候，養父除了刀法之外都很笨拙，就只好靠我做飯了。」Emiya提起養父的時候，眉眼忍不住柔和起來。「嚴格來說，我也不是什麼正經浪人……養父才是，他犯了錯被逐出藩地，流浪的過程中撿到我這個被拋棄的孩子，我們兩個就這樣相依為命……我的刀子，也是養父留給我的遺物。」

「哦……」原本聽到這些話，其他人都會有些不上不下的反應，但是，Gil的表情非常普通，就像聽了一個童話故事般，不痛不癢的表情。「你不曾想過，找個地方定居下來？」

「誰會接受我這種不上不下的浪人呢？」Emiya帶著又哭又笑般的表情說，一定是食物太好吃了，酒也太好喝了的關係。「因為被收養，所以我免去被賣為奴隸或者成為賤民的下場，我已經很感謝他了……」

等到吃飽喝足，Emiya想起了接下來要做的事情，變得緊張起來。

Gil還是笑瞇瞇地，喝了一口酒後，直接摟住他，用嘴餵上來。

兩人第一次戰鬥以外的親密接觸，出乎意料地和平與……火熱。

嘴唇終於分開以後，Gil低聲問他：「還想繼續喝嗎？」

「嗯……」Emiya回應雖然曖昧，人卻直接吻了下去，還把荒神壓倒在被褥上──本來他還想著為什麼被褥是黑色的，如今他懂了那層涵義。

衣物盡皆褪去，兩人擁抱在一起，Emiya那說不上是淺黑還是淺褐色的肌膚在黑色的背景下，無甚說嘴的地方，但是Gil白皙的身軀與金色的頭髮在黑色被褥上綻放的時候，姿態妖豔又嬌媚，任誰都無法轉開視線。

Emiya在親吻之餘，嘗試摸過那白皙的肌膚──柔軟、冰涼，明明知道是非人之物，卻又光滑地令他忍不住一摸再摸，而且……被摸到脆弱之處、敏感之處，會露出像普通人一樣，帶點羞恥卻又渴求的反應。

原來只要這樣，就能夠輕易克服男女之間的障礙了嗎？

Emiya謹慎地藏起這個心得，開始往下親吻他的頸子、鎖骨、胸膛、乳尖、腰腹……甚至還惡作劇似的，咬了下大腿內部的筋絡。

「嗯！你這放肆的傢伙……別忘了吾輩說過的話啊，渾蛋！」在黑色的被褥上，白皙的肌膚顯現出微微的粉紅色，可愛得讓他想一咬再咬。

「會、會讓你舒服的嘛！」因為是沒見識過的尺寸，所以Emiya稍微做了點心理準備，才舔上賁張的肉莖。「都還沒開始正事呢……你就這麼心急……咕嗯…因為是神才會這麼……」

「天生就這樣啦……好像比起來…會…比較軟……你要不要整根含起來，比較看看……」Gil忍著就要射出來的衝動，勉強回答他。

「我是要跟誰比啦！」Emiya吐槽完，還是乖乖地把整根肉棒都含了進去，雖然是第一次碰別的男人的性器，但好像真的跟他說的一樣，比較軟？嗯……只要吸這裡就會比較舒服嗎？用舌頭試試看？

結果兩個人就這麼玩到了Gil把自己全都射到了Emiya嘴裡了。

因為Gil是神嗎？並沒有那種惹人厭的腥味，雖然還是會反感，卻帶著某種凡人無法抵抗的舒服感。

「看吧，就說比女人舒服。」從高潮中恢復過來，Gil講的第一句話竟然是這個。

Emiya的臉一紅。「我們還沒真的上吧！都是我用嘴不是嗎？」

「還不是因為你不敢插進來！」Gil嗆回去。

「…我怕你受傷好嗎！不管男的或女的，後面又不是用來做的！」Emiya頓了一下，面紅耳赤。

「所以我有叫他們準備那個啊！」Gil一招手就把那個瓷瓶拿了過來。「只要先用手沾這個把裡面潤滑過，你插進來之前也好好塗滿，就不會受傷了啦！我什麼都準備好了，就是你沒種不敢而已啦！」

Emiya自己箭在弦上，根本受不了被人挑釁。「──上就上啊！到時候哭著求我我也不會停的！」

就是這樣。

兩人開始笨拙的潤滑過程，從過程中他們都知道對方都算第一次，不過誰都沒有說出來，而是讓Emiya把手弄得油油的，慢慢地一根手指一根手指頂進Gil的後穴裡，讓Gil習慣被人進入的觸感……還有不明所以的快感。

「剛剛那裡？」

「少囉嗦…嗯……嗚唔、哈啊……好爽……」額邊滲出細汗，全身泛紅，瞇細的紅眼，帶著難以言喻的性感；尤其現在正對著Emiya雙腳大開，細腰用枕頭墊起來，這種羞恥的姿勢，簡直讓Emiya想現在、立刻、當下就……「算了…手指拔出來……直接上……」

「……沒關係嗎……？」Emiya猶豫道，身下的荒神美麗得超乎想像，簡直宛如唐國絲綢般可遠觀而不可褻玩，他再怎麼想褻瀆這樣尊貴的身軀，也極為擔心自己會弄傷了對方而破壞興致。

「吾輩、說…可以…就…快點……你再玩就換吾輩上！」Gil像是在忍耐什麼一樣，咬著牙催促他。

看來剛才摸到的那裡，對他的刺激很大啊……

Emiya帶著這樣的感想，幫自己的性器作潤滑，沒多說什麼，就在Gil的默許下，用剛才插入手指的速度插了進去。

「你敢問吾輩可不可以動吾輩一定揍你。」氣喘吁吁的Gil說。「都已經把吾輩玩弄成這樣了，還想進一步羞辱吾輩？」

「那待會哭了我可是不會停的啊。」Emiya確認兩人姿勢都適合進行長期戰以後，開始對著他剛才發現的那個敏感點突擊猛刺。

剛開始Gil的態度還有點慌亂，似乎是真的不習慣被當作女人一樣擺弄，但是過沒多久，Gil剛剛高潮過的性器重新挺了起來，紊亂的呼吸與柔韌的身軀開始配合Emiya的動作，而且對自己的快感毫不掩飾。「啊、啊啊、那裡…超棒……還要…再來……不要停！」

「你這也……太…小、小聲一點……」Emiya一邊搖著腰，一邊咬著牙抱怨道。

「可是！啊、啊、啊啊…嗯、就是那裡……啊、嗯…超棒……不行、停、不要停…我、吾輩、吾輩不行了啦啊嗯──」明明沒有射出的跡象，卻像是真的那樣了一樣，Gil被他弄得呻吟不止，甚至全身痙攣，夾著他的腰的腳微微抽搐。

Emiya看他這樣，乾脆停下來等著Gil稍微恢復到能夠對話為止。「還好嗎？」

「男人爽過頭就會這樣啦，沒看過是不是？」Gil偏著頭，滿臉快感殘留的淚痕，一臉不甘心地兇他。

……絲毫沒有任何威懾力，只是更可愛了好嗎？

Emiya思及此，小心翼翼地提議：「那、那你要不要坐上來？我們換個姿勢好不好？」

「隨便你啊，不要讓吾輩不爽就好。」Gil輕輕哼一聲，陪著他換了個姿勢：爬上Emiya的雙腿，坐在他身上，讓自己的後穴從開口到深處，都能直接且緊密地感受到Emiya的性器。

「嗯嗯……你這傢伙該不會是花街所謂的名器吧？換個姿勢就玩這麼大。」Gil親親他的臉頰，滿意地開始搖動自己的腰，發出淫穢不堪的呻吟聲來。

「我可不想在事後……被你大卸八塊……」Emiya喘笑著，抱著Gil的腰，開始更加粗魯的上下行為，甚至抓住了Gil的移動節奏後，故意挑Gil沒有用的方式來搖動對方的腰。

Gil沒有生氣，相反地，用更加嬌媚的聲音獎勵他的行為，緊緊摟著他，落下吻痕與爪痕，與他盡情地享受這段插入與被插入的親密行為。

兩人最後是在這次姿勢中雙雙達到高潮的，Emiya的白濁液體從Gil的臀縫中溢出，Gil的液體則是同時弄髒了兩人。

等到理智恢復了以後，Gil看著面露擔心的Emiya。「吾輩沒事啦！這種程度的交合反而讓吾輩很滿意，比起那些成天勞作、營養不充足的小女生，像你這樣，每天鍛鍊自己的浪人，更符合吾輩的口味來著。」Gil舔舔嘴。「剛才是不是有誰說想把吾輩幹哭也不會停手來著？要是你能持續到太陽升起的話，搞不好就辦得到喔？」

Emiya挑挑眉，把他提了起來。「那我們就繼續多嘗試幾個姿勢，看你能忍到什麼時候才哭著求饒吧。」

「放馬過來。」

早上一到，侍女們輕敲木框後，陸續進入。「大人們早安。」

Emiya簡直整個人跳起來一樣，手忙腳亂想拿什麼東西遮著，但是他們已經笑臉吟吟，把他請到另一旁去，其他侍女正把換好新的熱水的浴桶搬進來，還幫他把不知道什麼時候脫掉的舊衣服，修補清洗好了放在一旁。

「你你你你你、你叫他們住手啦──！」

「現在公家人共度春宵完，都不一定有這麼好的待遇，你就認真享受啦。」Gil全身上下都是白濁腥味液體還有爪痕吻痕，一看就知道全身上下都被Emiya徹底玩弄過，態度倒比他還坦然。荒神把黏濕的金髮撥到一邊的肩膀上，就在侍女護送下，走到本殿另外一頭的屏風後了，聽那聲音，大概洗澡還有人替他擦背。

「但、但是！」

「你可是吾輩的夫婿，房事完不認真洗乾淨，吾輩可是會把你趕出神域喔？」Gil半帶戲謔半是認真的聲音傳來。

Emiya驚詫地左看右看，其他待命的侍女微笑著對他點點頭；無聲示意著，大人說的話都是認真的。他絕望地摀住臉。「那至少，你們可以不要圍著我看嗎？我會乖乖洗乾淨擦乾身體換好衣服的，要我洗澡沒關係……但是就這件事，拜託了。」

「照他說的做吧。」遠處傳來懶洋洋的聲音後，侍女們才一鞠躬，把手上的東西各歸其位後，離開了Emiya的視線範圍。

兩人洗完澡，Gil又換上他愛穿的公卿狩衣，微捲的頭髮在後腦勺梳成短辮子，一臉風流倜儻。「吾輩早上有工作要做，你自己去打發時間，晚上不回來，就去隨便哪個田旁邊說一聲，記得交代理由。啊，其他事情他們會收拾好，你很在意村民的視線就自己想辦法。」

「……」想著不一起吃早餐嗎？Emiya最後沒把這話說出來，說了聲慢走，自己就去神社外做每日鍛鍊了。

鍛鍊完也無事可做，他就到村長家裡，看見村長本人已經到了無法下田的年紀，正在做些雜活，他義不容辭接下這些事情，同時跟對方聊天。

Emiya就這樣聽了這些年村子的大小事：女人逐一消失以後，村子還是過得下去。這裡沒有那麼偏僻，依然有外村的女性肯嫁過來，因為不能製造惡名，所以雖然會用這些女性的女兒做祭品，但是女性本人就不會。自從開始索要祭品以後，大家也漸漸遺忘了原本祭祀的，守護此地的稻荷神，不如說，當神社的神官一家死於非命後，他們就全都放棄了。如今的土地神是這個惡孽，全村的人都接受了這件事，也沒有想改變的慾望。

「所以您願意鎮壓這名惡孽，我們真的很感激您。至於其他的聲音，我會幫忙處理的，請不用擔心。」老村長堅定道。

Emiya在此時想起一個奇妙的問題，但他想著，這時候就問了，大概也不會得到回答，於是繼續和村長東聊西扯著瑣事，並在這裡吃了早餐與中餐，晚餐他謊稱自己因為鍛鍊的緣故，一向禁食而婉拒。

告別準備用餐的父子──現在他們家負責種田的是兒子──Emiya回到了神社。侍女們已經準備好了一切，一切都跟昨天相同：奢侈的擺設，精美的餐點，囂張的荒神。

Emiya忍不住嘆息。「你對人類精力的需求有這麼大嗎？」

「嗯──因為吾輩特別中意你所以吾輩每天都想要！」Gil思考了一下，像孩子一樣興奮道。「昨天做完之後已經天亮了來不及說感想，你根本是萬裡選一的名器嘛！還好只是個浪人才能被吾輩撿走！吶吶！要是你的體力可以負荷的話，那就每天都──」

「這裡這麼多女人，不要在這時候跟我商量這種夫妻的話題！」雖然周圍的侍女有些會臉紅，但幾乎都不動聲色，Emiya還是覺得自己簡直被剝光了打量一樣地羞恥。

「啊？那些有經驗的女人，聊起自己的男人都嘛……好啦好啦，等我們獨處了再聊，你餓了吧？服侍他吃飯了。」Gil一臉無聊地拍拍手，周圍的女性立刻有條不紊、靜謐溫順地動起來，開始一連串的飯前準備。

Emiya想著在這之後他一定要好好跟這傢伙談談羞恥心的問題，但是在當前的情況下，他也只能接受侍女們的好意，開始用餐了。

這餐又跟之前一樣，只有菜餚有所更換，Gil並不吃，只是喝酒配點下酒菜。兩人吃飽喝足，侍女又擁上來，把房間收拾一空，僅留下被褥與對坐說話的地方，再度留下兩人便出去了。

看著他們，Emiya忽然想到一件事。「今天早上那是時間到了他們進來，還是他們聽到我們才……」

Gil可愛地歪著頭。「覺得我們已經完事了，溫存也夠了，所以才進來整理的吧？」

Emiya的羞恥心讓他腦袋瞬間失去思考能力。「昨晚他們都聽到了！」

「對啊。怎麼了嗎？」

「你沒有羞恥心我還要啊！」

「反正是吾輩的侍女，只要吾輩下令，他們也不敢把吾輩的私事到處宣揚的，甚至也不敢當成八卦互相交談，你害羞什麼？」

「這不是那個問題！問題是只要這種事情被人知道，我、我、我就……你昨天為什麼不先告訴我！而且你以後都要這樣嗎？就算你再怎麼愛乾淨，你也沒必要讓他們聽完全程吧！這又不是什麼值得聽上一整晚的事情！以後把他們撤掉啦！」

「嗯──可是這樣吾輩就要特地叫人，不要！麻煩！而且吾輩把他們撤掉，這樣哪裡顯得出吾輩身為神的排場！你也看過武家或公家出巡吧？身邊要是沒有帶人，那樣的武家或公家公子或夫人還看得出人上人的氣場嗎？」

兩人據理力爭的結果是：現在用的人數正好，就不減少了，但是，只能留兩個人，待在最遠的角落聽，不准讓所有侍女聽到所有細節。

「你這樣我只會軟掉！就算我知道有人會因為這樣很興奮但是！我說不會就是不會！你敢再這樣對我我就不跟你做了！」Emiya這句話成功讓Gil乖巧地讓步了。

而且不知道從什麼時候開始，Gil已經離開了自己的座位，像貓一樣黏著他，半脫掉了外衣，臉貼著他的頸肩，宛如嗅聞著氣味一樣……

……幹，哪來這麼可愛的荒神的？

而且這麼可愛的荒神還堅持要當他老婆……

Emiya一下子就紅了臉，伸出手，小心地把他抱好。「……我到底有哪裡好？好到讓你想求婚的？」

Gil在他的頸肩聞了又聞，甚至舔了他一下，手還趁勢摸進他的衣服裡，極盡調情之能事。「嗯──現在你還想殺吾輩嗎？」

「……如果你還想危害人類，我就會站在人類的一方阻止你啊。現在你只是普通的土地神吧？我現在殺了你反而只是自詡正義的偽善而已，所以我不會那麼做的。」Emiya很困擾地想了想之後回答他。

原本以為這樣回答，就能讓Gil滿意的……

「……」Gil直勾勾地用紅色的妖異雙眼看著他，最後把頭埋進他懷裡。「那你多諂媚吾輩一點，搞不好吾輩以後心情好，就連你的身世都告訴你囉！」

「那種事情我才不介意。」Emiya熟練地開始脫他衣服，這種女式單衣只要掌握訣竅，一下就能脫得乾乾淨淨。「我唯一的父親只有切嗣，其他人我都不承認。還有不用這麼拐彎抹角了，想做就直說啦。」

「哼哼，做夫妻間的事天經地義，本來家常話說完了就是做的時候了吧？」Gil得意地脫掉他的衣服，同時把他往被褥的方向壓過去。

兩人開始卿卿我我，Emiya已經稍微掌握到Gil的身體特性了，對方也是，沒兩下他們的身驅就開始燠熱，不曉得是誰就把香油拿了過來，溫柔地做潤滑的準備工作。

今晚的性愛比起昨晚，更帶了點繾綣的意味，Emiya開始提議一些他曾經聽過的姿勢，結果Gil不只配合，甚至還熟練得……叫得跟昨晚一樣大聲。

雖然知道他很舒服，但Emiya還是忍不住又換了個姿勢，可以讓兩人抱緊，順便緊緊吻住對方，讓Gil能夠多少小聲一點。

「Emiya……Emiya……」Gil呻吟著，一邊索求他而夾緊一邊忍耐不了而掙扎，這反差讓Emiya忍不住嗜虐心起，直接雙手壓住了對方的雙手，狠狠地挺著腰，一次又一次頂進Gil下半身的最深處。

「Gil……」他輕輕地在對方耳邊呻吟著，試圖降低對方被壓制雙手的不滿，沒想到效果比他想像得要好，他的親密對象聲音開始變得像小貓一樣，不斷呼喊他的名字，就像在和母貓撒嬌一樣，想要他更加疼愛自己，更加、更加的……

Emiya被他這般索求，忍不住回應對方的請求，失去理智地頂進對方深處，想要把自己的一切全都滿滿地注入Gil的身體深處。

「要、要去了…會…弄得滿滿的……」

「嗯、嗯啊、啊哈……想要……Emiya的那個……全部都、射進來……」

「那就…好好地……全部接住哦……」

兩人今晚沒有像昨晚一樣玩到那麼晚，你來我往幾個回合之後，就蓋著衣服抱在一起，享受溫存的時光了。

「……雖然現在說這個很不解風情……」Emiya低聲道。

「那就給吾輩一個親親！親親吾輩一下就先原諒你！」Gil跟他耍賴道。

Emiya給他一個連舌尖都互相交纏的深吻後，才問：「現在都這樣了，你可以把那些村民的女孩子放回去嗎？他們的家人很想念他們，他們應該也很想回家吧？」

「那種事情──你自己去問，願意回家的人，吾輩就放他們回去，如何？」Gil在他懷裡調整著姿勢，磨蹭著說道。

「好吧，那，那些給其他神的……」

「你就死心吧，那個跟神隱差不多了啦，因為被神看上了，所以被帶走了。如果堅持要吾輩把那些女孩子換回來，吾輩也會很困擾的，這可不只是送禮打點就能解決的問題啊。」

「……那他們……應該都過得很好吧？」

「那當然，在這邊經過正式訓練的侍女，既然被喜歡上特地要走了，成為神的妻妾也不一定；吾輩也很討厭那種血腥味重的傢伙啊，那種東西比較適合吃，不適合當朋友。」

「唔、嗯，那就好……」

「比起這個，Emiya──你在床上跟吾輩討論別的女人──」

「你不是說原諒我了嗎？」

「吾輩以為你要講的是收成之類無聊的事情啊！結果你竟然在聊別的女人！吾輩不管！安慰吾輩！補償吾輩！向吾輩請求原……」

Emiya直接一個吻讓他安靜下來，兩人繼續夫妻之禮。

後來幾天，Emiya以幹活當鍛鍊為由，白天總是在村子旁的森林裡當苦力，順便和那些侍女們聊天。

在這段期間，他知道了，金衣者，屬稻荷神的眷屬，原型自然是狐狸，因為Gil的喜好才打扮成金衣美女的模樣；紅衣者，就是被送來的祭品，有些人因為太過幼小還無法行夫妻之禮，就姑且寄放在山精野怪那裏，以不准吃掉為條件，定期給予代價替他們撫養，至於足以生育的女子，在行過一次夫妻關係以後，便被帶給金衣侍女調教成侍女專門照料他，如果在宴會上被其他的神看中，就會討去當侍女或妻妾。

Emiya逐一詢問他們回到村莊的意願時，大多都拒絕了。

「就當作出外賺錢吧……而且這裡的生活比較好。」

「把拔馬麻已經不要我了，那我也不要把拔馬麻了！」

「養我的他們才是我的把拔馬麻，我才不是人類呢！別想騙我！」

「母親過世後，父親喝醉或是心情不好就會對我……我寧可不要回去！」

「我已經有喜歡的神明了，正為了成為他的眷屬而努力……我不想回家！」

「服侍神是身為人的榮耀，為什麼要拋棄這種光榮的工作，回到家人身邊呢？少了一口要飯的人，對家裡也比較好吧？」

「Gil大人不是什麼粗暴的神明啊……而且長得那麼俊……現在還能待在他的身邊，我覺得非常光榮。」

「我們當初都被當作一無所知的村姑教育，如今也確實了解，我們當初真的是一無所知……現在就算回去了，只會被當作遭遇神隱，格格不入的存在……遲早會再次被村民捨棄吧？」

「當時，我已經被附近的有權者看上了……被選為祭品的時候，我真心鬆了一口氣，現在回去，肯定會被強娶為妾吧？聽說那裏的正室非常殘暴，與其如此，還不如在您這樣溫柔體貼的神妻手下工作比較好。」

諸如此類，甚至還聽到了奇妙的發言。

「把拔當初說這是報應，既然是報應就乖乖接受吧。雖然很對不起我，但是家裡環境這麼糟，而且把拔也……與其不知道哪天被神作祟而死，像這樣安分地當作祭品而死，可能還好一點。」

說這話的是從小被Gil侍女扶養、培育長大的紅衣，繼續問他更多細節，他也搖搖頭表示忘記了。隨侍的金衣鞠躬。「這會牽涉到土地過去的恩怨，如果大人很介意，請務必親自詢問，妾身身為奴僕，沒有資格擅自道出主人的過去。」

「好吧，我知道了……」

等他把所有的侍女意願都調查過一遍，Emiya已經跟Gil相處快半年了，不只摸清這村子的底，也大概知道Gil的個性：孩子氣、愛撒嬌……需求大，愛喝酒、愛熱鬧，但反差的地方是，Gil其實對於工作這件事很認真。

白天的時候，如果沒有出現影響村莊，或者附近生態平衡的重大事件出現，Gil會很難找，根據陪在他身邊的侍女說，那是因為Gil的工作內容包含了調和自然，表示他需要跟鄰近的土地神做協商，加上一些稻荷神對高天原的例行工作等等，Gil為了把晚上都留給享樂，所以白天就會卯起來，非常認真地執行這些工作。

很快要到了神無月的時候，也就是，所有的神要去出雲聚集的月份，Emiya本來暗自期待，既然如此，Gil就得前往出雲出差一個月，沒想到──

「因為你是荒神所以可以留下來？」Emiya大叫。「高天原也太隨便了吧！」

「這個村莊的人也很隨便，所以彼此彼此啦。因為高天原沒辦法處理吾輩的問題，何況吾輩姑且會做最低限度的應付工作，加上吾輩也沒幹什麼毀滅整個村莊的恐怖行為，最後高天原就乾脆放任吾輩不管了。」Gil輕輕搖晃手裡的酒杯。「嗯──所以吾輩會趁這段期間，讓村人以為吾輩也到出雲了，趁機在荒山裡泡溫泉度假。怎麼樣？Emiya要不要跟吾輩去見識見識？不然一直關在這裡，其實你也開始感到無聊了吧？你不是到處流浪的浪人嗎？」

Emiya對於這段話有很多想吐槽的地方，因為不知道從哪裡開始，只好放棄。「給我好好工作啦！既然不用出差應酬就好好工作啊！」

「不要！人類可以過年為什麼吾輩不可以放假！而且吾輩是荒神！吾輩沒有氣到把整個村莊殺光光已經是很乖的荒神了！」Gil像小孩鬧脾氣一樣對他吵鬧耍賴，甚至直接跑到房間另一端的屏風後面躲著。「而且吾輩跟你又沒有好好獨處過！你不是吵著不要人服侍，就我們兩個單獨相處嗎？這種大好機會你竟然拒絕了！你還叫吾輩工作工作工作工作工作……！吾輩憑什麼要為了那群人那麼努力工作？吾輩討厭你！」

聽到這番話，Emiya有些手足無措，他沒想到對方這麼地喜歡他，可是也不知道怎麼回應這番感情，加上這好像也是打聽Gil過去的好機會……但是如果打聽了好像又會破壞現在的氣氛，到底要怎麼做才好……

「總之、我、我知道了啦！那你在人類過年的時候。」Emiya一秒閉嘴，現在神社已經荒廢了，大概也沒人認真執行初謁之類的事了吧，只會保留與神社無關的習俗而已。「……如果村裡有大事我們要馬上趕回來，只要你答應，我就和你單獨去山裡過一個月。」

原本一臉要哭出來的Gil馬上跳起來，開始把侍女們全部叫進來，分配這段期間的職責等等等等。

Emiya在一旁捂臉，他到底是答應了多可怕的一件事啊。

結果真的沒發生什麼可怕的事情：他對村長說，有人傳信來，舊識在附近定居並結婚，他要過去慶祝兼幫忙，加上來回大約有一個月不在村裡。村長說妖怪在神無月也沒有搗亂的前例，既然是喜事就去吧。侍女們則是在村裡跟森林裡走來走去，正在設置結界保護村莊，同時大部分金衣也會留下來，擔任防衛村莊的最後一條防線與警戒；紅衣們則被聚集起來，準備紙筆，說是這段期間他們幫不上忙，就由金衣來做培訓，包括習字。

「習字？」Emiya有點驚訝。「是他們主動要求的嗎？」

「是大人說的，他說這樣比較方便使喚，被其他神明討去也不會給他丟臉。」金衣恭敬道，一個彎身又繼續做自己的事了。

Emiya出神了一陣，發現自己能做的事情一件也沒有，匆忙去找Gil了。

「難道這次出門，就沒有要我做的事嗎？」他問。

「嗯──？噢，你不是本來就以鎮邪地藏的角色待在這嗎？那不管做事不做事，結果都一樣啊。」正在抄寫某種神妙符文的Gil抽空看了他一眼，又低下頭。「不然你要讓吾輩幫你換一把刀嗎？」

Emiya聞言握緊了手邊的刀柄。「這是切嗣的遺物，況且我又沒有更換的理由！」

「好啦好啦別那麼緊張，吾輩不會跟你搶刀，嘛……倒是，你的刀有段時間沒好好保養了吧？吾輩知道你每天都會細心研磨，但是沒有給刀匠好好整理過吧？趁著出門前還有點時間，吾輩讓個金衣帶你去找刀匠，你讓他把刀作一次大整理吧，帳記吾輩頭上，他不至於把刀整理完了拿你當報酬。」

聞言，心動的Emiya在內心掙扎了好久，才說：「那、呃、你最近有想要我做的事嗎？」

Gil忽然抬起臉，對他笑得燦爛。「快去準備你的刀吧。很快就能派上用場了。」

所謂的刀匠是一名巨人，足足有一棵長成的杉樹那麼高，臉上只在中央長了一顆眼睛，有一隻腳稍微短一些，走起路來有些跛。看見Emiya時，臉上直接露出了飢渴的表情，但是聽了來意，便伸手要了刀來。一把小孩扛起來都有點吃力的太刀，還有武士用來切腹的小太刀，在他手裡就像小樹枝一樣脆弱細小。刀匠三兩下就把刀子完全分解到只剩下鋼鐵的刀身部分，左右翻弄一下，點點頭。「今天就能弄好，汝是愛刀之人。很好。」

「啊…謝謝……」

刀匠又問了他要不要保留原本的零件，Emiya當然是狂點頭，還說希望可以繼續使用就繼續使用，刀匠點點頭，指著打鐵房外一個土倉吩咐：「稍微花點時間，不礙事，逢魔時刻前後會處理好，汝可以在吾的武器房打發時間。」

「真的非常感謝你。」Emiya誠心致謝道。

這時刀匠露出非常冷淡的笑容。「讓吾的傑作運動就是對吾的感謝，如果汝敢去碰那些傑作的話。」

原本Emiya不曉得那是什麼意思，進去了就曉得了：每把武器都是人類尺寸，但是都設計給身高壯碩的人使用，而且……煞氣很重。Emiya自認分辨得出來有沒有殺過人的武器長什麼樣子，如今他感覺被一室殺氣騰騰的武器所包圍。

「Emiya大人……」金衣輕聲呼喚著，語氣中帶著擔憂。

「……沒事的。」他同樣輕聲回答，伸出手來。

他見識過的地獄，難道會輸給這群不曾殺過人的兵器嗎？

於是在傍晚的時候，刀匠還給他一對整理得比他剛拿到的時候，更加嶄新而銳利的武士刀，同時掃了一眼自己的倉庫。「他們都很滿意，吾也很滿意。武士不該只有一把刀，你再帶一把吧，酬勞，不需要。」

「咦，可是……」Emiya頓了一下，開始與獨眼巨人拉鋸，但最終還是沒能贏過對方的氣勢，收下了對方堅持要送給他的一把，看起來從來沒有過主人的嶄新武士刀，刀鞘是紅色的，拔出來卻是帶點黑色光澤的銳利鋒芒，令人感受到一股不祥之氣。

「這把刀……配我這種其實連武士都配不上的浪人……」

「是武器選擇使用者，不是使用者選擇武器，這把刀，很中意你，帶走吧。」刀匠忽然一笑。「別太珍惜這把刀，讓你老婆嫉妒了啊。」

「……我會銘記在心，十分感謝您的慷慨。」

回來之後，Gil又跟他玩鬧了一番，這才看向他腰間的新刀。「那傢伙果然又發作了，你是不是跑去他的倉庫玩了？他的刀都用活人下去鑄造的，要是有用得了的傢伙出現，他就會不由分說把其中一把塞給人家。」

Emiya差點把刀扔下去。「你說他拿活人鑄刀？」

「所以山裡才危險啊──你隨時都猜不到，會在山裡發生什麼事嘛。」Gil安撫他。「人家送了你就收下吧，就當作做好事，把一條無辜的人命帶出來見見世面，讓他從暗無天日的倉庫跟殺人犯手裡解脫，這樣不是很好嗎？」

「但是……」Emiya掙扎著。「就是有我這種人存在，他才……」

「你想太多了。」Gil捧住他的臉，給他一個吻。「那傢伙畢生的志願就是鑄造最好的兵器，為了這個目的，你要是告訴他，拿自己的骨頭就能鑄出最好的劍他都願意。所以你不需要這麼自我中心，以為都是自己的錯。刀收下就是收下了，要是真的有心理障礙，就別用呀。雖然以吾輩的觀點來說，都已經變成刀了還被冷落到這種地步，吾輩還真想哭啊。」

「多謝你的觀點，收下刀之後是我自己的事，不需要你說三道四。好了，明天就是神無月了，你那邊都收拾好了嗎？」Emiya冷淡道，Gil只是樂不可支地撲過來抱住他。

「今晚子時一過就是神無月的開始，所以我們等時間一到，就立刻過去。嗯──因為吾輩已經都準備好了，離子時還有點時間，你要不要……」

Emiya嘆口氣，把他直接壓在牆上。「你這垃圾就只知道用這種方式打發時間嗎？」

「沒辦法啊，誰叫你完完全全落在吾輩的喜好範圍嘛。吶吶，要不要考慮轉職當專屬於吾輩的神官？吾輩會手把手，從基本修練開始教導你怎麼用身體取悅吾輩……」

雖然前後文都很正經，但是一從這男人的嘴巴說出口，馬上就成了下流的勾引，Emiya忍無可忍地堵住了他的嘴。

等到時間到了，Gil帶著他、兩個金衣與一堆酒，走到神社後方一棵大樹前，也不知道他弄了什麼，只知道照著他的吩咐做，就來到了美麗得宛如高天原的秘境，參天古木、潺潺流水、生物奔走鳴啼，一切都如此安祥纖細，彷彿他到來的瞬間，便已破壞這一切的美。

在一行人的面前，正有一名女中打扮的女性，提著燈籠在等待。「是預約的Gilgamesh客人嗎？請往這走。」

一行人沿著一條幾乎是藏在森林間，錯眼間會忽略的小路，經過一小段時間，走到了一間華麗宛如皇居的巨大建築前，在這裡滿是女中列隊等待，門口的中央站著一名地位顯然更高的女中，帶領所有女中行禮後，為首女中轉身引導Gil入內辦理住宿登記，一群女中帶著金衣與大批的酒前去存放，最後一群則是帶著Emiya到別的方向去。「Gilgamesh大人登記的是溫泉別業，地點不在本館，還請往這裡走。」

因為Gil讓他去，他就乖乖跟著去了，對方帶他去的「溫泉別業」，也一樣豪壯得只能用公家宅邸來形容，對方向他介紹過此地負責人與簡單的別業構造後，就離開了。此地負責人也一樣是一群女中，其中一人裝扮特別美麗的人自稱阿布，細心地直接帶他到最深處去，讓他換上浴衣後請他用餐，又把他帶到鋪好被褥的臥房去。

Emiya一沾枕就睡著了，連醒來了才發現Gil在他懷裡沉睡，而且昨晚沒注意，今天才發現兩人的被褥連在一起。雖然想抗議，但是Gil果然不會答應吧……Emiya揉著額頭想著，把懷裡的Gil叫醒，開始他們神無月假期的第一天。

「我們就是來、度假！所以不准想很難的事情！不准離開吾輩除非吾輩說好！這裡只有你一個人類，不准惹出麻煩讓吾輩收拾！不然回家你就知道了！不准害吾輩在度假的時候還要負責麻煩的事情！」Gil一醒來就和他吻啊吻的，清醒過來以後，直接坐在他身上，簡直要掐住他的脖子一樣逼他答應了自己的條件。

Emiya幾乎感覺呼吸困難，但是打一開始就沒多少反駁的餘地，他只能乖乖答應。

得到回應的Gil非常開心，拍拍手讓人進來服侍他們──泡溫泉。

「不、不不不准在溫泉裡那個喔！」Emiya面紅耳赤抗議道。

「嗯，因為你在水裡動的話，腰會特別痠嘛！可是稍微爬起來之後就可以了對吧！」

「Gilgamesh！」

「嘎！你怎麼會記得我的名字的！」

「女中們都用全名叫你啊。」

「沒情調！渾蛋！」

「所以還是不准在溫泉裡做啦！」

Gil對他拋了個媚眼「你忍得住再來說吧。」

事實證明，他沒忍住。

Gil故意穿著黑色外袍入水，白色與黑色，霧茫茫的氤氳熱水裡，皮膚浮現淡淡的赤紅，濡濕的髮絲凌亂地貼著頸背，就像平時兩人交歡時一樣……

──都是這傢伙黏太緊的錯。Emiya最後一邊喘息著頂著腰一邊找藉口，然後俯身堵住那張毫無廉恥可言的嘴。

兩人在溫泉裡玩到了中午，別說是環境裡的空氣了，連溫泉底部都沉入可疑的液體……Emiya捂著臉只想馬上逃回村子裡。Gil笑咪咪地被他摟著，把頭埋進他的頸肩之間。「不過是一點夫妻交歡的和合水而已，放心吧，這裡的女中連整房間的鮮血都清理過，這算什麼！」

「那是人家給他們添麻煩的問題……問題是我們給人添麻煩了啊！」

「你都讓那群紅衣小村姑收拾了那麼多次你的男性精華……」

「閉嘴！」

因為約定的關係，兩人還是黏在一起行動，只是氣氛有點僵；Gil不再主動開口，Emiya也不知道說什麼，最終只有沉默沉澱在他們之間。

他們兩人用過午餐以後，Gil說等累了再留在別業慢慢休息，所以他們兩人就一起出去逛逛了。Emiya不得不說，這裡真的是美景仙境，他甚至沒兩下就遺忘了早上跟Gil在鬧什麼彆扭，在欣賞瀑布風光時，主動牽起對方的手，擔心他會踩到青苔掉進水裡去。

兩人牽緊了手，在這片古木林裡走來走去，一點都不覺得累，一直到了快要逢魔之刻時，才回到了別業。這時候，別業前已經一群人在等著了，這群人雖是人的外型，卻多少帶一些非人的特徵，氣質也不太友善，但是看見兩人牽在一起的雙手，表情就柔和了一點。

「唉唷，還記得帶老公來給我們看啊！」「挖荒淫男人終於收心了！」「對方是個名器是吧？要是可愛的話介不介意陪我們玩玩啊──」

明明這些人的招呼語都粗魯得有些無禮，Gil卻笑咪咪地一一回應過去，並吩咐女中把酒抬來，接著讓Emiya帶著刀去跟那個指名要跟他玩的「男人」，讓一名女中帶路去所謂的修練場比試。

「你來了吾輩就省麻煩了，去跟那傢伙玩個痛快吧！他是個武狂，逮到機會就要跟人比試；剛好吾輩也怕你無聊，有他在你肯定無聊不起來的。」Gil帶著不懷好意的笑容，和其他人喝酒去了。

Emiya沒有預料到，這一整個月都是這樣過的。

有人來拜訪就喝酒玩樂，沒人來就去泡溫泉、溫存和散步。Gil還纏著他教他怎麼用和歌表白，把Emiya弄得想當場逃走──但他最後還是和女中要了和歌集來教Gil怎麼讀，誰叫Gil抱怨過他實在是看不懂那些公文書裡，有關和歌與其他的隱喻。

然後Emiya問了一些──只問得到一些──Gil的過去。

Gil來到這片土地的時間，說長不長，說短不短，大約是那位老村長年紀還小的時候，預定要從唐地離開時，遭遇船難，就再也離不開了。

然後Emiya也一樣被挖出了傷口，Gil興高采烈地不顧他的反對，在森林裡散步時，用地上的樹枝和果實卜了一卦，精確地描述出他的過往：野良陰陽師與女巫的私生子，因是露水姻緣，找不到生父的生母無力撫養孩子，於是一出生就被拋棄，被好心的老婦撫養到曉事之前，在那之後，浪人切嗣受到老婦一飯一宿之恩，於是代替快要歸天的老婦，接手了Emiya，撫養他直到足以自主生活為止。

「你還想繼續問嗎？」Gil笑咪咪地問他。「什麼都可以問唷！」

Emiya搖搖頭。他知道這年代的規矩，老婦大約運氣好就是一罈骨灰埋在地底，運氣不好……他不敢去想像。Emiya無時不刻怨恨著這世界令人如此哀傷又偏心，但他卻無能為力這回事。

關於過去的話題，兩人到此為止，任誰都沒有再深入去談了。

何況，這裡真的很美……還很適合玩耍。

原本Emiya還有幾分矜持，但是被Gil幾個舊識拖去「比試」幾場之後，他得承認，還不如和Gil一起放空，像小孩子一樣在山林玩樂！何況Gil知道他的底線，沒有吵著跟他玩野合，也沒有強逼他脫光衣服什麼的，只要兩人穿著輕鬆方便的衣服，就能從天亮玩到天黑，再回到別業洗澡吃飯，和認識的人或自己兩人喝酒，接著就是……直到睡著。

因為實在過得太悠閒了，才半個月Emiya就坐立不安起來。「不知道村子裡好不好……」

「很好很好，他們會定期和吾輩聯絡，有處理不了的事會馬上通知。而且你才玩了半個月就開始想回村子，你是不是……玩膩吾輩的身體了！想要跟真正的女人交合？還是開發了癖好，想找那些田舍郎……」Gil正歪著身子在榻上看書，聞言直接彈起來，滿臉震驚。

「不要把這種事情講得像已經發生了一樣！我、我當然…當然還是會遵守約定啊！但是……就這樣離開整整一個月，難道你不會擔心……」

「那些人都不敬神了，吾輩幹嘛保護他們？神無月耶，神明出差那──麼遠，出去回來的時候，那群人應該多少要表現出一點送神迎神的心意吧？你壓根沒看過不是嗎？」Gil不屑地哼了一聲，又躺了回去。「基於稻荷神的權能，所以會做最低程度的工作，都到這種程度了，你還不滿意個什麼勁。」

Emiya坐立不安到了乾脆起來走兩圈，才終於找到字彙表達自己的想法。「我是說，難道每天就只是玩跟喝酒，你不會覺得無聊嗎？」

「不會啊？你是不是平常太閒了，才會覺得現在天天都在玩，覺得無聊啊？」Gil已經是躺在榻上看書，那姿勢多邋遢就別說了，甚至還露出了某些不可言說的線條來。

「什麼啦！我平常也是會在村子裡認真幹活的好嗎？我我我、我就是覺得人怎麼可以這麼無所事事超過半個月的啦！」Emiya激動道。

Gil用一種看著神妙之物的眼神看著他，最後拍拍手招來女中。「以後你們要做飯的時候，把這傢伙叫上，他要學做飯。不必顧慮他的性別，給吾輩從生火開始狠狠操起，要是他做得不好，就不准進行下一階段的學習。」

「遵命，大人。」女中微笑地接受了這個要求後，隨即轉向Emiya，開始詢問他希望在什麼時候開始授課，以及固定的授課細節等等。

本來Emiya以為女中只會用應付Gil的態度來教他料理，結果隔天天還沒亮，直接把他從被窩挖起來，洗了戰鬥澡，換了粗布衣，拖到別業的廚房去，挨了主廚一頓罵，理由是他遲到！煮飯可是很花時間的，要是耽誤了做飯的時間，全家都要餓肚子，一個負責任的主廚最重要的第一件事就是做好時間管理！

諸如此類。

過了五天，兩人在晚上吃飯時，Gil揶揄他：「怎樣？想放棄了嗎？聽說你還在學燒火啊？」

「因為不同的料理有不同的火力跟不同的烹調時間啊！我覺得好好玩！而且在顧火的時候也會教我其他的東西，我覺得很開心！謝謝你Gil，如果沒有你的命令，他們絕對不會教我做飯的吧！」Emiya興奮地膝行過去，挨著他摟緊了腰，磨磨蹭蹭。

「啊、喔、是喔……」沒料到這種發展的Gil看起來就像在害羞一樣。

Emiya更加開心地磨蹭他，甚至不惜在他臉上留下一吻。「我會努力的！在離開之前，一定讓你三餐都吃上我做的飯！」

「……我會期待的。」

然後Gil就開始把他的舊識們操得叫苦連天。

Emiya每天都比他早起去廚房，吃完飯還要去廚房做整理跟備料，白天的時間也大多忙著學習料理。讓Gil感覺兩人的相處時間受到了大幅壓縮，心情一口氣鬱悶起來。既然鬱悶的話……是朋友就應該幫他發洩鬱悶吧！

所以這群非人跟他玩到快要崩潰，就算事後有美酒佳餚都還是無法接受，最後乾脆找上了金衣，給了點好東西賄賂他們去遊說Emiya把頭從廚房拔出來。

「男人喜歡做飯這種事，喜歡就喜歡啦，但是因此冷落自己的老婆……我們還不想死好嗎？總之不管你們怎麼做，把他從廚房叫出來，認真度假啦！神無月可是快結束了！」

金衣收足賄賂，笑咪咪地答應了。一轉身就鑽進廚房裡，開心接手了Emiya的所有工作。

「欸？咦？等一下…我的、這是我的……」Emiya各種手忙腳亂，卻被其他女中拖出了廚房，這些金衣們和專責炊務的女中換手以後，追出來幫他洗澡順便解釋。「雖然讓您放鬆，學習新東西，都可以說是這一趟的目的，但是，大人個性非常倔強，就算寂寞了也不會說出來。正因如此，希望您在忙於學習之際，也能每日抽出固定的時間來和他相處。」

「咦？啊、啊──可是，我本來想說等我學會再來……」

「神無月只剩不到五天了唷。」金衣笑著提醒他。「雖然本來是不可以說的，但是，大人也是想和您好好相處，製造美好的回憶，所以才特地帶您一起來的。如果像這樣總是分隔兩地，不就可惜了大人的一番美意了嗎？」

Emiya不小心紅了臉。他還真沒想到這份上，而且也沒想過Gil的心思會如此細膩……「我、我知道了，謝謝你們告訴我……他現在在哪兒？」

金衣們露出可愛的笑容。「欺負他的朋友。前幾天正在比試法術，現在大概在比試酒量吧。」

Emiya忍不住捂臉。這個酒鬼！

結果等他到了酒宴會場，只看見令他心臟停止跳動的畫面：Gil靠在別人懷裡，抱著別人的頸子，一邊喝酒一邊發酒瘋……

「幹！你那什麼眼神！」有人先看見了他，一秒大叫。「那傢伙的配色跟你最像，那渾蛋一喝醉就撲上去了，你自己看他喝得多醉！」

「就是就是！快點把你老婆帶走啦！養深閨怨婦是你的喜好逆？令人無法恭維的興趣耶！」

「欸搞不好真的是他的興趣喔？小別勝新婚嘛！讓他老婆飢渴一點，晚上才有得享受啊。」

「喔！老兄你說到點子上了！原來是這樣啊，真是真人不可貌相──看起來這麼正經的傢伙，竟然有這種下流的興趣──」

Emiya帶著冰冷的眼神微笑著，握著刀柄說：「感謝各位應付這個胡鬧的酒鬼，請問在下可以帶他離開了嗎？」

「呃、是、請請請請請！」這群非人被他的氣勢嚇得一抖，馬上把醉倒的Gil扛起來，從酒席上跌跌撞撞爬起來，但是腳步穩健地將肩上的荒神送到了他懷裡。

「抱歉在你們的別業裡吵吵鬧鬧……我們酒醒了就自己回去了，不用送沒關係。」

「你還是多哄哄你家老婆…好痛！」

「人家家務事，閉嘴啦！」

「吵死了，剛才大家在聊的時候你也開口了吧？想打架是不？」

在這群酒鬼快要打起來的時候，Emiya早就走遠了。

回到兩人的房間，把Gil放在事先鋪好的被褥上，想讓其他人送些東西來，讓自己能整理一下酒鬼，順便讓某荒神清醒一下；沒想到Gil只是摟緊了他，不管不顧自己早就喝得衣衫不整，在他的懷裡磨磨蹭蹭，親親舔舔，嘴裡一直喊著Emiya的名字，令他除了回抱以外，什麼都做不了。

這孩子有這麼黏自己嗎……不對，哪裡不對。

Emiya和他窩在一起，兩人溫存許久，他終於習慣了那酒氣，慢慢想出了些什麼。

剛才打開門，看見這個荒神和別人貼在一起的時候。

他確實，感到憤怒了。

這麼愛撒嬌的Gil，應該只有自己看得到吧？

為什麼這傢伙可以毫不猶豫地，用喝醉當理由，黏在別人身上放肆？

這男人就算只是一根頭髮、一根腳趾，都屬於他才對啊？

為什麼會這麼輕易地讓別人玷汙了呢？

……好吧，他果然還是吃醋了。

難道這孩子，在他泡在廚房的時候，也吃醋了嗎？

Emiya煩惱著。

煩惱著煩惱著，就順手把對方礙事的外衣脫下，只留下內袍……自己跟著脫去外袍留下內衣時，Gilgamesh自動自發靠了過來，嘴唇黏上，用吻來辨識枕邊人，吻夠了以後，便自動往下……

「Gilgamesh！」Emiya用兇狠來掩飾自己的手足無措。「你在幹嘛！」

「跟吾輩夫婿親熱。」人都已經往下到腰線附近了，酒鬼特有的聲音從被子裡黏糊傳出。「你是吾輩的，吾輩不會讓給別人！而且你最近都不疼吾輩！」

「我都說了我只是、嗚、嗯……」Emiya開始喘息著，發現他們今晚真的沒辦法說正事了。他家喝醉的荒神明顯不想和他來這個。

那就……明天再說吧。

隔天早上，Emiya發現自己是睡到自然醒，起床發現拉門開著，Gil背對他坐在沿廊上望著庭園。他爬起來，坐到對方身旁。「……早安。」「嗯。」

「我最近讓你生氣了嗎？」

Gil也沒看他。「無所謂。你不是想著吾輩嗎？吾輩為什麼要生氣？」

大概是那份寂寥太過鮮明，Emiya一把抱住他，兩人一起倒在沿廊上。

「……我們約好了，我會一直陪著你的，所以，不要這樣說。」不要露出那種表情，說著那種話，不要走到自己碰不到的地方。

嗯？他剛才都在想什麼、說了什麼？Emiya一時間沒有回過神來。

「可是你都快要住在廚房了，還敢說你會一直陪著吾輩！」Gil委屈地指責他。

Emiya慢慢壓到他身上。「別跟廚房吃醋呀……」

「吾輩就是要，怎樣！」

「好好好，你是神，你做什麼都是對的。」

「你敷衍、嗚！」

在附近待命的金衣偷偷帶著女中退開了，「他們看起來不到中午是不會起來了，我們去做別的事吧。廚房的事，他們下午應該會親自向你們做說明吧。」

「好的，這部分本來就是隨客人高興，我們不會多加置喙。」女中含蓄地用袖子遮著嘴笑。「這兩位可真是……有意思。平常這樣的夫妻容易吵架呢。」

「那當然！他們一開始就是不打不相識……」

金衣興奮地和女中聊起來，畢竟大人可沒禁止他們宣揚兩人結為連理的前因後果。

兩人最後果然玩到了中午，一起搭著鬆垮垮的外衣去洗澡泡溫泉，泡完了回來，兩人一起坐在沿廊吃茶泡飯當第一餐。

Emiya稍微想通了，他在某方面是真的迷上這個荒神了，因為平常對方總是在觸手可及的地方，就沒有對這件事有過一絲一毫的自覺，但是昨晚看見那一幕之後，被沉重深切刺激的，凡人的嫉妒心，終於讓他發現這份奇妙的戀心。明明這個荒神只有工作跟臉蛋可取，但他還是……

「神無月快結束了……」兩人吃完早午餐，女中收拾完退下後，他難為情道。「你要陪我出去走走嗎？」

「嗯嗯──？沒有吾輩陪著就不敢出門嗎？可以啊──」吃飽喝足，滿足慵懶的Gil躺在他腿上玩著他的衣服，無可不可地答應了他。

兩人像之前一樣在山裡晃盪，不一樣的是，Emiya帶他往一些奇妙的角落走去，然後指著地上的野草。「我……小時候吃過那個，結果拉肚子。」

「嗯。」

他們又走到這間旅館後的湖旁。

「以前有人養的小孩子會拿石頭扔我，所以我……不喜歡玩打水漂。」

「嗯。」

兩人沿著湖邊繞來繞去，Emiya一直在指認可以吃的野菜或水生植物。

「切嗣收養我以後，我們常常吃這些東西度日，有時候，切嗣幫忙農家幹活，他們會分我們米跟鹽，然後我們就煮得稠稠的，冷了之後切成塊，包起來可以當好幾天的晚餐……」

「嗯。」

Emiya努力平靜地道出過往，Gil沒有做出其他評論，他只是安靜聽著，直到回程路上，路邊有塊超過一人高的大石頭，Gil把他一拉，兩人就輕輕飛上去坐好，Emiya被他按在腿上，馬尾被解開，頭被溫柔撫摸。

「雖然你是被父母主動放手的孩子，但他們不是不要你哦，他們一邊祈禱你會被他人所愛，一邊把你放在村子裡，努力爭取讓你活下來的機會。而且事實也證明了，Emiya不是沒人要的孩子，你的父母、你的養母、你的養父，還有吾輩……而且吾輩這輩子不會再放開你了，所以做好被荒神纏身一輩子的準備吧。大笨蛋。」

「跟廚房吃醋還不說出來，誰才笨……痛痛痛痛痛！」

「稍微對你好就敢對吾輩不敬了？嗯──？」

「我只是說出事實吧！」

「吾輩說過了吧！吾輩就是律法！吾輩絕對是正確的！」

「身為一個高天原都管不動的荒神還這麼得意！」

神無月結束回到村子後，Emiya提出如果可以的話，他連白天也想留在Gil身邊的要求，Gil哼哼笑著，不再阻止Emiya待在自己附近，一邊陪著他處理公務，一邊鍛鍊身體。同時，Gil也交給他一項工作：帶著別人看不見的金衣，早晚在村子邊緣走一圈。

「這樣就好了嗎？」

「你全身上下都是吾輩的印記，這樣巡一遍，可以提醒那些不善的訪客，要踏進來以前最好三思。」Gil哼哼兩聲，「吾輩不先把這種事情交給你，你大概又吵著想要幫吾輩做點事了吧？村子的邊緣包括了他們的墓地跟田地這些偏僻的地區，大得很，你就巡到死吧你。」

下一秒，Gil不只被Emiya撲倒，還被親臉。「我很高興哦，Gil，雖然我不知道怎麼說，可是我超高興的！」

「高興的話，那要不要現在就……」

「不准弄髒榻榻米啦！」

神無月結束，象徵冬天最嚴酷的時候到了，大家都躲起來準備過年，Emiya除了巡視之外，利用幫助他們的機會，自己也索取了一些，可以用來做為慶祝過年之物，Gil哼哼兩聲自家準備的更好，但沒有阻止他，默許他的一份心意。

到了小年夜那時候，只有兩人單獨過年，侍女們準備好東西，集體祝賀新年快樂後便退下了。原本Emiya問說不跟金衣他們一起過嗎？Gil恥笑說大家都跟家人過年，誰要跟老闆過年啊？Emiya才遲鈍地反應過來，臉紅的樣子被Gil好生戲弄了一遍。

除夕一過完，大年初一一早，Emiya馬上被踢出去，到村子裡去拜年，Gil則是披上正式服裝，交代一聲他姬初才回來，就帶著大批金衣離去了。資深的紅衣解釋道，大人這是在執行稻荷神的工作，不但要和附近的神明交際，同時去山林裡和山神與高級精怪慶賀，過夜是常有的事，不需要擔心。

Emiya本來要說他才沒有擔心，但忍住了。當天按照吩咐，Emiya巡視過村莊，和村民拜年，直到傍晚又去巡了一圈，回到神社自己用了晚餐，做了簡單的鍛鍊就睡了。

獨自一人窩在被窩裡，他才敢承認：他真的挺想念Gil的：黃金般的絲綢軟髮、孩子般無邪的睡顏、矯健修長的身軀、情緒激動時肌膚上淡淡的粉色紋路……不知不覺中，他已經習慣了與這荒神相擁入眠。

因為過去實在寂寞太久了嗎……？

還沒等他想清楚，紙門外亮起燈光，眨眼間穿著常服的Gil就衝進來了。「Emiya──初二了！姬初了！做做做做做！」

「──你這個──滿腦子下流思想的下流荒神！」

兩個人終究是縱情聲色到了初三晚上才開始說正事。「……一年很快要到了呢。」

「啊？嗯，是啊。」Emiya摸不著頭腦，為什麼忽然說起這個？

「吾輩收到了邀請，去南方漁村玩耍，但是吾輩被稻荷神的責任束縛著，所以，你要不要代替吾輩去？順便增廣見聞？」

「……我去了能做什麼啊。你不是常常吵著要我陪你嗎？那不用你說，我也會乖乖待在你身邊啊。」Emiya揉著那頭柔軟又茂盛的金髮，溫柔地親親他的額角。

「嗯……」Gil瞇著眼享受他的疼愛，再次抱住他。「那就好好地，滿足吾輩吧。」

「好好好。」

隨著冬天逐漸遠去，一切又回復到每日辛苦農作的日常，Emiya在早上巡邏時，碰到一個非人站在北邊的邊界上，宛如信使般。

對方看著他，說話帶著方音且鈍重，像是不會說話的孩子一樣。「傳、消息……北方…有…蝗蟲……」說完，笨拙地鞠躬後消失。

Emiya也回了一禮，繼續巡邏，結束之後直接跑回神社報告這件事。

Gil看起來像是早就預知了一樣，簡單指示他：「去和村長討論吧，不要告訴他，你是怎麼知道的，自己想個藉口。接著讓他調查村子存糧夠不夠，不夠的話，趁其他村子沒發現之前，悄悄地從南邊買。」

於是Emiya又急急忙忙往村長家去，他們開著家門，小聲地商討這件事有多緊急。

「消息確切嗎？」村長問。

Emiya點頭。「在下今天散步的時候，碰到從北邊經過的旅人，趕得很急。說是要避難，擔心這裡也會遭殃，所以一步都不敢停歇。」

「那您建議我們怎麼做呢？」

「我…在下經歷的也不多，只知道光用火來驅逐是不夠的，那些蝗蟲也不能吃，這一季的收成很可能會泡湯，請你們盡可能，從現在起，從南邊那裏悄悄收購糧食以防萬一。假使蝗災真的擴散到這個村莊，在領主開倉之前，你們還能撐一陣子。」順便告訴他一些蝗蟲的特性：什麼都吃、移動迅速、只有石頭吃不動之類的事。

「老夫知道了，謝謝您的警示。」他沉思一會。「這件事能請您暫時保密嗎？老夫雖然會隱瞞所有人這消息來自於您的警示，但是老夫絕不會忘記您的恩情。」

他的眼神帶著某種悲痛，Emiya不明就裡，默默點頭。

村長扶著膝蓋站起來。「那就請您先回吧，老夫想出去散步一下。」

「好的。」Emiya扶著他出了門，兩人話別前又說了幾件無關痛癢的事情。

從此，Emiya除了早晚散步外，一直待在神社，俯瞰著村子的改變。

首先是村長散步時，遇見了化緣僧，得知了蝗災的消息，他立即召集眾人商議，決定拿出村莊共同儲備的珍稀資源與錢幣，悄悄地透過行腳商人，往南邊散布想要交換糧食的消息。南邊的糧商聞風而來，原本少見的馬車陸陸續續出現，載著糧食，停在蝗蟲也不可能入侵的石倉前；村子北邊架起瞭望台，日夜有人輪值看守，提防蝗蟲的來襲；同時也有人用採買的名義往北去打聽消息……

「難道，我不能為他們做些什麼嗎？」Emiya問Gil道。

Gil很難得，在晚上也在工作，姿態優雅地筆走遊龍。「你是個外地人。最好還是乖乖聽在地人的話，尤其對方還是個掌權者。而且情報本身就是價值重大的無形之物，你已經把你能做的事做完了，乖乖躲在吾輩的保護之下吧。」

「好吧……」Emiya搞不太懂，好像村長跟Gil有個無形的默契，是一種不需要向彼此通氣，也能心領神會對方作法的默契。但……村長平常也不怎麼提起Gil的事情呀？甚至從去年確認村子無事以後，就不再和他聊起Gil的話題了。

到底是為什麼呢？

還沒等他想清楚，蝗災就真的來了。宛如暴雨般漆黑的烏雲一樣，伴隨的不是雨聲，而是可怕到無法形容的噪音。

警戒的村人發出警報，村裡開始一片忙亂：男人們趕緊把還能搶救的糧食送進特製糧倉，還有在田邊點起火把，女人們帶著家當與小孩，往南躲到了事前挖好的避難洞窟中。

荒神一行，就只是，站在山坡頂端，看著這一切發生。

Emiya看著底下的景象，佇立著，沒有人拉得動他，也沒有聲音進得了他的耳朵。

他只聽得見蝗蟲啃噬的聲音，他只看得見村民與蝗蟲奮戰的景象。

Gil把Emiya往回拖。「你自己也知道的吧？你現在去幫忙只會變成蝗蟲的糧食；他們有自己的領導者，你身為一個外地人，現在下去幫忙等同搶功，只會被怨恨；就算強調你只是想幫忙，你也會在事情結束之後，變成所謂的災星而已。事已至此，還不如坐下來認真思考你該怎麼辦。」

「這是什麼意思？」Emiya氣極敗壞逼問他。

「一年之期將到，你已經收取了報酬，待到蝗災過去，就是你離開之日。」

Emiya彷彿被人從太陽穴痛毆了一拳，差點連站都站不穩。「你……要我離開？」

「你當初就是這麼告訴村人的吧？招待你一年的食宿。現在一年過了，他們又遭遇糧食緊缺的危機，如果你還是當初那個見義勇為的浪人，就該夾著尾巴溜之大吉不是嗎？」Gil的眼神非常敏銳。「你沒有留下來的理由了，當然要離開。」

「……那你呢？」Emiya聽見自己這樣問。

對方露出古怪的笑容，他讀不出那是什麼意思。「吾輩離不開呀。縱然吾輩是荒神，依然是這裡的守護神，吾輩會一直一直一直一直一直一直一直一直一直一直一直一直……留在這裡，直到最後一名村人滅亡為止。」

「我…那我躲起來住在山上，繼續留在這裡，總行了吧！」Emiya大叫。

「這村裡有獵戶，你覺得你躲避的技術贏得過他們追跡的經驗？」Gil冷笑著提醒他。「這種會毫不留情把人當作活祭的村莊，第一個死的通常是沒有生育能力的外地男人，難道你想留下來成為人柱？吾輩非常清楚，你那悲天憫懷的個性，所以啦，要救人以前也要先有命呀。你還是早點離開這種瘋狂的地方，去其他的地方為天行道吧。」

說完，Gil就離開了，不曉得去了哪裡。

Emiya呆呆站在原地，不知道自己正在想些什麼。

兩人當晚分居本殿兩端就寢，Gil那邊的燈到了很晚才熄掉，Emiya那邊則是翻來覆去了一整夜。

最後通宵沒睡的Emiya決定要跟Gil問個清楚，為什麼之前還信誓旦旦絕對不放他走，現在怎麼又改口要他滾，翻身一起來，他繞過分隔的屏風，那裡連被褥都沒有。

Emiya聽到了，腦子裡好像有什麼東西繃斷的聲音。

他氣得衝進山裡打獵，一口氣吃了好幾天的野味洩憤，就算他最後吃的都是蝗蟲吃剩的斷骨毛皮也一樣，晚上直接搜尋沒有遭殃的灌木叢或林木密集地，鑽進落葉堆裡過一夜了事；村子的事眼不見他就不會想那麼多，而且那意味著他要回神社去──既然不肯跟他好好說話，那見面幹嘛！結為夫妻又怎樣！還不是把自己用完就丟！

過了快十天，Emiya終於覺得自己好一點了，從神社後面出來，就聽有人呼喚自己的聲音，他到處尋找來源，終於在本殿樓梯的後面，找到了村長的兒子。「本來以為您已經離開了，但是看見還有東西放在本殿……所以我每天都會來這裡等一陣子，幸好終於等到您了。」

「啊啊，真抱歉，在下想著這陣子自食其力比較好，所以都在山裡……找在下有什麼事嗎？」Emiya跟著爬進本殿下面，和他面對面蹲著，商量起來。

「我是來代替家父傳話的：最近村裡又開始躁動不安，遲早會有人認為是浪人鎮壓不力，引來蝗災；為了來年收成，等事情告一段落，可能會拿您血祭。為了您在這村子的恩情，家父與我都希望您趕緊收拾行李離開吧！雖然沒有遵守約定，真的非常抱歉，但是為了您的性命著想，您還是早日離開比較好。」村長兒子快速又煩燥地說完這一串話。

Emiya的表情變得一片空白。「你們家……這件事有什麼根據嗎？為什麼會這麼篤定？」

村長兒子搖搖頭。「我也不知道。家父不肯說，但是他一直很擔心您的安危，總之……」

「請您轉告家父，如果無法告訴在下非離開不可的理由，在下不會離開此地。」Emiya堅定地告訴他。「就算到時被村民追殺也無所謂，在下自有自救的方法，請無須擔心在下。」

兩人又說了幾句話，最後大概是時間來不及了，村長兒子便匆忙從小路離開了。

Emiya從本殿底下鑽出來，喃喃自語般：「到底有什麼事情，是非得瞞著我，寧可我滾得遠遠的，也不肯告訴我？」他感到受傷，彷彿他只是一個局外人，和這一切無關似的。

但是！他明明不是！他明明不是……

今天直到晚上，Gil也沒出現，金衣也沒催促他去巡邏，一切都是那麼安靜而寂寥，直到就寢時間左右，本殿的門上響起石頭敲擊聲。他提起刀，金衣對他搖搖頭，Emiya這才放下刀，小心地拉開窗戶的一個縫，覷眼去看。

樹林裡隱隱約約有個身影對他招手，手裡好像拿著東西。

Emiya又看了金衣一眼，確認無虞，這才出去和對方見面。

對方依然是村長的兒子，他手上拿著一個捏得破破爛爛的信，字跡也不怎樣，他搔搔頭說：「家父命令我去帳簿箱，把那件事抄出來給你，抱歉，我還不太會寫字……你識字嗎？」

Emiya對他點點頭，村長兒子吁了一口氣，和他說了幾句話之後就走了。「家父說整件事你讀了就知道了，而且家父懇求您，在村民犯下更多罪孽之前，趕緊離開吧。」

回到本殿，侍女已經點亮更多蠟燭，供他閱讀。

他向他們致謝，剛把信掏出來，侍女便主動為他攤開熨平，增進他閱讀的速度。

Emiya想著神明的使者真是……但也不能說什麼，只有乖乖讀信。

平心而論，村長兒子的筆跡確實不怎麼樣，大概又是在倉庫裡自己一個偷偷抄寫的，寫起來歪七扭八，但是不妨礙辨識，文章本身也不長，所以Emiya很快就知道了經過：在距今幾十年前，村長仍然是村長幼子的時候，這附近出現了妖怪的傳聞。

妖怪長得金髮紅眼，輪廓深邃，可是非常俊美，衣服與語言都不曾聽聞，看起來非常憔悴，從海邊的方向流浪過來，只能用手勢向人乞討食物。有次，看過了他在河邊洗澡的樣子，發現他雖然消瘦，卻身材修長、比例完美；大家開始謠傳，這人不是人，定是天降下的恩惠，只要像遇到多肉妖怪那樣，割下他的肉吃掉，必定能得到天賜的一切美好。

所以這一帶的村莊開始了狩獵活動：他們舉起鐮刀與鋤頭與菜刀，追殺一個活生生的人。

那個人先是東奔西跑，躲在樹林、倉庫、無人空屋等等偏僻無人之處……但是他的躲藏地點，陸陸續續被女性與小孩指認出來，這人只好繼續逃亡。

最後他耗盡了體力，又被村民打斷了雙腿，無法再逃以後。

這個人被這個村莊的人，活活地，切斷、割開、撕裂、啃食……直到哭叫聲聲嘶力竭之前，直到喉嚨也被撕開之前……

於是這座村莊搶先一步，比其他村莊更早獵取了神明的使者，所有村民沾沾自喜，輪流舔食過獵物的血液以後，大家把分到的肉、骨、內臟剁碎，埋進了田裡，乞求自己的田地年年豐收……

Emiya讀到這裡就衝出本殿，直接跪在地上大吐特吐。

他知道什麼是食人，也知道人為什麼食人，但是……他吐無可吐，開始吐出像清水一樣的東西來。

這不只是食人，而是──狩獵動物，把一個人類視為動物，當作遊戲、當作比賽一樣地爭相「狩獵」他，甚至也不是為了食用，而是為了──祈求豐收？

你們知道你們做了什麼事嗎？

你們知道你們殺的是什麼人嗎？

你們知道你們為什麼如此悲慘嗎？

Emiya發覺自己淚眼縱橫，為了那個荒神。

好色、幼稚、狂妄……卻比誰都還要怕寂寞的，那個男人。

竟然──死於如此不堪的理由？甚至沒有任何一個為他的死亡哀悼的人？整座村莊就是他的墓地？不只沒有誰記得他的名字，就連一塊紀念他的死亡的石頭也沒有？

整座村莊……就這樣殺了一個人，還為此沾沾自喜？

Emiya搖搖晃晃站起來，婉拒了侍女的好意，自己拿袖子擦臉，不過收下了侍女的酒，一口氣喝完以後，才回去把信讀完。

在那之後，這座神社的神官一家就被殺了，然後陸陸續續地，參與狩獵的人都有家人死了，死的都是女性與孩子，當時的村長延請附近的神官來鎮厄，卻都在聽見首先是神官一家死於非命後拒絕。最後死命懇求，終於一名外地神官說：「你們改成祭拜那位死去的亡靈吧，獻上人祭，安撫他的痛苦，說不定會有用。」

於是，每年都要獻上女子的習俗，就這樣代代流傳了下來。

直到年幼的村長之子終於長成新的村長，直到他陸續失去自己的妻子與女兒……

Emiya一讀完信，一把揉爛了。「你們都退下。求求你們。讓我冷靜一下。」

有誰忽然從背後，直接擁緊了他。「所以還不想收拾行李嗎？你這次大概會變成蝗蟲的食物，不可能跟吾輩一樣，至少還有哪裡埋著吾輩的骨頭屑了唷？」

「Gilgamesh！」Emiya想轉過身，卻發現自己完全動不了。

「所以吾輩恨這塊土地，吾輩恨生長在這裡的每一個人類，唯獨你，雖然同樣令吾輩憎恨，但那恨與別人不同……」Gil鬆開了他，他卻依舊動彈不得。「在你能保住全屍前逃走吧。掩護你逃走這點小事，就算吾輩不出手，村長那個老不死的也辦得到。」

大概是完全離開了吧，Emiya再度恢復了對身體的控制權。

他安安靜靜坐在那裏，直到天亮，都沒有挪動過半分。

天亮之後，他表示自己要吃飯，一口氣吃了五碗飯，喝了三碗湯才罷手，整理過刀子，做完每日鍛鍊，收拾了短期來回的行李，說他幾天之後回來，就氣勢沖沖地從山林中尋路離開了。

有不安的紅衣跟著他一路走到邊境，又多帶了食物給他。「那個…路上請小心！」

Emiya揉揉他的頭。「照顧好Gil，我會回來的。」

不知何時離開神社，又不知何時回到神社的Gil，聽聞這消息之後，只是冷笑著，繼續做著他的工作──神明無論何時，都需要注視著相信他存在的人類。

待到Emiya回來，已經是快要十天後的事了。

這時候蝗災已經離開得差不多了，所有的村民正聚集在村長那裏，討論今年如何過冬的議題。Emiya輕鬆躲過他們的監視，進入村莊回到神社。一回到神社，所有的侍女一擁而上，開始幫他消除這幾日旅行的勞累與汙穢；習慣這些的Emiya沒有阻止他們，只有吩咐他們，千萬不要動自己的行李而已，另外，無論何時，只要Gil有空，他都希望能夠單獨見Gil一面。

等到酒足飯飽，Gil不知何時，輕飄飄地現身了。「怎樣？外面的空氣很清新吧？回來收拾行李的嗎？」

Emiya不知道為什麼，在他面前不再是以往的盤坐，而是跪坐著，把行李放在一旁，好像有什麼話要說的樣子。Gil看著他，兩個人對視一陣子，最後與他對坐，同樣是規規矩矩的正坐姿勢。

他們僵持了一陣子，最後Emiya才艱難地說：「……我……知道了你的事情。」

「嗯。」

「我知道你憎恨人類的理由了，沒錯，在你的怨恨消失前，你不想原諒他們，也是理所當然的。」

「嗯。」

「……所以說，我，我想了很多……」

Gilgamesh沒有催促他。

就算Emiya開始翻找行李，找出一樣用布緊緊包覆的東西時也一樣。

「……我……我無法想像你度過多少這樣的夜晚……但是我想要，帶你離開這裡……一日復一日，被困在這裡，你一定很痛苦吧？所以、我……」

Emiya磕磕絆絆的聲音，再也無法在他打開布包時，傳進Gilgamesh的耳裡。

那是一枚用黃金為戒身，用高級青金石做主石的，奢華的戒指。

「我聽說只要有適當的憑依，就算是地縛靈也能脫離詛咒，離開束縛他的地方，所以……」

Emiya第一次被Gilagameash直接從本殿扔了出去。

「看來你打算羞辱吾輩直到時間盡頭是吧？滾出去，你這王八蛋。」身著黑色狩衣，Gil站在本殿上，高高睥睨著狼狽不堪的Emiya，「下去村莊，被村民打死吧你。」

說完，Gil化為一縷煙塵，消失了。

當天晚上，月亮很明亮，Emiya寂寞地坐在神社旁的池塘旁，不知道自己到底做錯了什麼事。

隨侍的金衣無聲出現，幫他把戒指擦乾淨了，用新的軟墊與台座盛裝，放在了他的手邊。

「啊……謝謝你。」

「妾身分內之事，無須道謝。」金衣微笑著點頭，正坐在他斜後方，完全不在乎地上泥濘的模樣。「……吶，大人需要妾身一點建議嗎？因為看大人從未提親過的樣子，結果笨拙的行為，徹底惹惱了主人呢。」

Emiya嚇到直接從石頭上滑進了池塘裡，對方笑著在他爬上岸後，給他一條毛巾和新的外衣披上。「你你你你你你你你、你你你你剛剛剛剛剛剛剛剛剛剛剛剛剛剛剛……說…說說說說說說說我我我我我我我我我我我我我我我我我我我……」

侍女笑著歪頭。「難道不是嗎？請求對方和自己一起走，而且不知道會持續到何時的行為，還是說，您已經決定好，一輩子都要帶著主人前進了？」還沒等Emiya回答，侍女就自顧自說了下去。「這樣的行為，大家，一般都稱之為求婚吧？」

Emiya摀住臉，表示他快要聽不下去了。

侍女毫不留情地追加攻擊。「而且主人與大人二位，早已有了夫妻之實……難道大人現在想要否認這一切，把自己的行為全都解釋為為民除害嗎？這樣，就是自私的行為喔。而且，也是不把自己與主人視為對等的證據喔？」

「……這個……」

「再說了，在結為夫妻的時候，雙方都需要贈送禮物吧？證明彼此成為家族的羈絆，重要的，信賴的證明。」

「……那個是……」

「如今您已經為主人找來了嫁妝，卻沒有準備大人自己的聘禮喔？那，妾身還有別的工作，就留大人在這裡慢慢思考了。」

Emiya挽留無效，最後只能被自己的精神徹底擊潰，氣絕於地。

──為什麼會是這種結果？他本來不是這麼意思……不，不對，搞不好他……但是，果然還是有哪裡不對……一般來說，是神娶了人類，不是人類娶神吧？……身為Gil重要遺物的戒指才不是嫁妝咧！……呃……可是也不是他的東西，叫成聘禮也怪怪的……不對，還有更重要的事……

……聘禮……聘禮……聘禮……誠意……羈絆的證明……成為家族的禮物……

可是……他什麼都沒有啊……

……啊啊，根本是強人所難啦──！

Emiya整個人像死了一樣攤在那邊將近整整一天，這段期間，也有村人想要來找他，侍女全都施以幻術和暗示，把他從原地藏了起來。

最後夜晚到來，Emiya再次求見Gilgamesh，甚至不惜跪在本殿前，揚言Gil不見他就乾脆死在這裡。

直到子時，Emiya才終於被金衣扶起，跌跌撞撞進了本殿，這回因為跪得太久，下跪時姿勢有些不堪。

「這次你又想幹嘛了，蠢蛋？」Gil坐在上位，靠著引枕，姿態高傲問。

Emiya重新坐正了，並將自己解下的三把刀，從身旁移到身前，從中舉起最短的一把小太刀，並將之舉高，做出奉獻的姿勢。

「我……在此起誓，武士的刀就是武士的生命，我將我的生命奉獻給你，向你宣示我的決心，從今以後，我會與你共度一生，直到你厭倦我的陪伴為止；假使那一天終於到來，你不再需要我的時候，隨時隨地，可以用此刀將我刺殺當場。這就是我，Emiya，對Gilgamesh結為夫妻的誓言！」

他維持了這個姿勢很久很久，又好像只有一瞬間，就聽見上方傳來冷冷的聲音。

「吾輩要如何信任，你說的是事實？」

「如果你還是不相信我，我也願意留下來被殺……」

「那件事吾輩早就知道了。」聲音冷淡依舊，隱隱多了幾分焦躁。「吾輩要質問你的是：你是真心想陪伴吾輩，還是只是為了慰靈而出此下策？畢竟迄今為止，為了安撫吾輩對此地此處居民的怨恨，你可是下了不少血本啊，不只日日夜夜陪伴吾輩，又悉心找回吾輩的舊物，如今甚至對吾輩如此甜言蜜語……吶，你就這麼期待吾輩和此地的蟲子和解，就此成佛往生嗎？」

聽到防備心這麼強的質問，Emiya一瞬間有點難過，馬上又振作起來：Gil來到這裡之後，就算死了，也滿是悲慘的遭遇，要讓他對他人重拾信賴，本來就不應該強求。

而且他也終於了解了，對於一直受傷的Gil來說，他已經無家可歸，無處可去，請求他離開此地，簡直像在對他說：「這個地方沒有你的容身之處」一樣，明明身為四處流浪的浪人，他應該比誰都還要更加理解，那種被人四處驅趕的痛楚才對……

「──在下所說，如有一字虛言，或讓您有一絲懷疑，隨時可以刺殺在下於當場。」終於想通了的Emiya斬釘截鐵說完這番話，看了看四周，臉上有著若有似無的紅暈。

大概是發現他的躊躇，周圍的侍女一個個行禮，紛紛退出房間，甚至貼心地關上殿門。

等到古老、歷經倉促修繕的神社本殿內，搖曳的燭火下，只有照耀出一個人類，和一個隱隱約約的，詭異的影子，Emiya才做好了心理準備，繼續往下說。

這次他放柔了語氣，輕聲說：「你那時候不是說了嗎？誰都不要我，還有你要我。那，我也是一樣的，在這裡誰都會因為不認識你而疏遠你，誰都會因為你太美麗而嫉妒你，懷疑你，甚至覺得把自己的痛苦發洩在你身上，就能減輕他身上的痛苦……但是，對我來說，你就只是一個長得太漂亮太強大，所以備受溺愛的色狼……好吧，還很怕寂寞的，根本邪惡不起來的荒神而已。而且我們兩個、那個……都有了夫妻之實，事到如今，不是我留下來，就是想辦法帶你走──」

他話還沒說完，就忽然被撲倒了，而且還被緊緊吻住。

「Emiya果然是笨蛋──笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！如果只是想要吾輩跟你走就直說啊！為什麼還要拿戒指出來嚇吾輩！笨蛋Emiya！笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋大笨蛋！」

單單退到門外的侍女們連忙安靜入殿，開始張設屏風和被褥。

「我第一次跟人求婚啊……這種事情只要一次就夠了吧？難道你希望我對這種事很熟練嗎？」

「當然不准！這輩子你只准給吾輩求婚這麼一次！要是敢跟別人求婚甚至是迎娶小妾吾輩就真的砍死你！」

「有你就夠了啦……怎麼可能消受得了其他人啦……」

「每個老公剛娶到老婆的時候都是這樣說的！」

「吵死了！就用一輩子證明給你看啦！」

因為Gil拒絕憑依在戒指上離開這裡，他要求用Emiya送給他的那把刀，但是在這之前，Gil必須和那把刀締結緣份才行。

「要怎麼做啊？」Emiya丈八金剛摸不著頭腦。

「那個……我想試試看很久了喔……」Gil看起來有點扭捏。「你拿刀刺我的手腕，把我固定在地上整整一晚，這樣這把刀就會染上我的怨氣，變成我的依附對象了。在這之前，你想對我做什麼……全部都可以喔？」

Emiya摀住臉。「你難道沒有更正常的辦法了嗎？」

兩人僵持了一陣子，最後決定了，先用這把刀從Emiya的手取血，然後也對Gil做一樣的事，最後兩人把融合了兩人之血的酒一起喝下，作為結為夫妻的證明，同時這把刀也成為兩人的婚儀之刃，具備成為Gil憑依之物的資格。

「這樣我們兩個人的神婚也太無聊了啦！」做完儀式之後，Gil哭鬧道。

「可以執行冥婚就不錯了，還要做到神婚的規格，真正高天原的規矩會把汝身逼瘋的。」突然一把蒼老的聲音出現。

他們兩人一同看去，在一旁的是，一名相貌端正的老人，穿著高官的禮服。

「不算初次見面，但是容老夫自我介紹，老夫正是此處的稻荷神。說來真令人慚愧，原本想要鎮壓這名外地人的怨魂，卻意外與怨魂融合為一，成為了荒神的存在。幸好外地人自願離開此地，這下老夫與汝身都能得到自由了。」穿著禮服的老人彬彬有禮地說道。

Emiya一瞬間只想衝出神社永遠不要再回來了。「您的意思是，是、是我們每次都、全都、已經都──」

「年輕人有活力是好事，而且也撫慰了外地人的怨恨，不需要為此感到羞愧。」老夫笑著說。

「Gilgamesh──」

「幹嘛啦！我以為你是本地人，聽了經過應該就已經知道了啊──」

雖然沒有任何其他人類可以觀測到，但是這座神殿，今晚也一樣吵吵鬧鬧的。

三個……「存在」經過一番喧擾，終於能坐下來好好說話了。

「這座村莊當初被豐收的誘惑迷惑，犯下大錯，從此又年年獻上祭品，如今渠等已經失去對神、對天的感謝之情與虔誠之心，只想要犧牲別人，為自己得到好處，這樣的村莊已非老夫能夠導正的地方了。老夫希望與汝等一起離開，只要將老夫送到其他有神官存在的神社即可，老夫要透過那裏的神社，向高天原請求合適的審判與處罰。」

在兩人說出想要離開這裡的打算後，稻荷神如此說。

「報酬、報酬！多帶一個人跟我們走，Emiya在路上就會變害羞！所以你要補償吾輩的損失！」Gil穿著黑色開襟常服，黏緊了Emiya談判道。

「老夫的神使本來就與老夫同進退，至於這些年送上的紅衣侍女們，會由老夫安排安全且妥當的去處，另外……」稻荷神伸出手，在Emiya的額頭上留下一個記號。「汝身解決了老身的困擾，做為謝禮，從此汝身的旅行將受到稻荷神的加護，只要在旅行上缺少什麼東西，盡管到稻荷神的神社去請求幫助吧；過夜時缺少庇護之處，每一處稻荷神社都是你們的落腳之地。」

Gil看見Emiya為此低頭道謝，也乖乖坐正了，向稻荷神道謝，順帶心不甘情不願補了一句：「看在你是當初唯一一個為吾輩哀悼的神份上，這些年給你添麻煩，對不起啦…好痛！」

Emiya敲了他的頭一下，再一次低頭。「夫妻是一體的，他的錯也是我的錯，這些年他犯下的錯誤，我也在此向您致歉，很抱歉，為您帶來那麼多麻煩。」

稻荷神反而笑了。「嗯嗯，很好很好，果然是夫妻呢。這樣你們以後的旅行應該也沒有問題了吧？」

「稻、稻荷神大人──」Emiya面紅耳赤尖叫起來。

在今晚討論過離開前要做的事之後，他們讓Emiya睡了一覺，就開始做各自該做的事了。Emiya說服他們同意，讓他前去警告這對父子，畢竟他的妻女五個，妻子已經壽終正寢，女兒們兩個已經成為神妻，剩下二位即將到遠處成為巫女，如果只留下他們共同承受這座村子的罪孽，未免也太不公平了。

只是他到了離開之前，只得到村長的兒子如下回答。

「知道我的母親壽終正寢、姊妹們也都很好，家父和我都很高興；但我們是村長之家，就有責任留到最後，見證這座村莊的一切。搞不好這座村莊還有重來的機會……所以，非常感謝你身為外地人，還為我們著想到最後一刻，但還是請您趕緊離開吧。最後，縱然所有人都忘記您的恩澤，家父和我，都絕對不會忘記的。再會了，願您旅途平安。」

就這樣，斬斷了與這座村莊的因緣，一對夫妻，帶著記憶與行李與神明，離開了此地。

\--

「欸欸，Emiya，你送稻荷神回家之後，想去哪裡啊？」

「嗯──雖然不曉得詳細的情況，聽說唐地很不安全，日向國一帶還算安穩，也保留很多唐跟高麗的珍寶。我想去那裡，看你去過的地方，有過什麼樣的東西。」

「你就這麼篤信我去過唐國喔？哼──」

「我從小就聽說，唐國什麼都有，雖然那裏的人髮色跟眼珠顏色和我們一樣，但是那裏無處不是富麗堂皇，就像神仙之國一樣──你雖然不像唐人，但一定也是從神仙之國來的人吧？所以，我當然想要看啊，想知道神仙都用過什麼樣的東西啊──」

「──隨、隨便你啦！」

在陽光下，感受到Gil的彆扭跟害羞，Emiya忍不住露出溫柔的微笑。

(END)(23MAY20)

因為最近的AO3beta事件，來手動增加tag：武漢肺炎、198964、天安門事件、聲援香港、藏港台新疆獨立


End file.
